Humans To Dragons
by DragonLoveFilms
Summary: Six children get chosen by the spirits of night furies to become dragons. The children must find each other on their journey, to find the meaning of life and the true nature of humans. they learn secrets that lurk in the shadows. ith the help of friends, both humans, and dragons they must find a way to keep the peace, before war strikes. This takes place in the present.
1. Quick info, please read

Hello! This is my first story so no hate, please...  
I love writing so here it is! my first story, I'm not sure how often I will be able to upload, but I will try as much as possible.

Also, please don't hesitate to ask questions if your confused or just want to say something, I find both good and bad reviews helpful.

So, I hope you like my story, here are the six protagonists.

**Luna**\- _Luna is an ordinary-looking girl, pale skin and brown freckles on her face and short scruffy brown hair, with greyish blue eyes. As a dragon luna has dark grey scales, light blue eyes, and her wings are dark silver until it touches the moonlight, which makes it becomes bright like the light scales trail around her body_

**Bethany**\- _Bethany has long dark brown hair, and a little on the plump side, her eyes have large bags under them, she has forest eyes. As a dragon, Bethany has misty-like scales trailing around her body, pointed ears, and slightly plump with large broad feet, and green eyes._

**Sarah**\- _Sarah wears glasses and has short black hair, she has lightly tanned skin, she is also quite short. As a dragon, Sarah has dark purple scales, small white spots under her wings that look like stars. She has red eyes and some black scales trailing down her body._

**Nicole**-_ Nicole has dark brown hair and wears glasses, she is tall and has dark brown skin, she has a small scar on her right arm. As a dragon she has dark grey scales with bright orange eyes, the inside of her wings are dark blue with white specks that look like stars. she has black scales trailing across her body._

**Aaron**\- _As a human, he has blue eyes with blond hair, he has slight buck teeth and his face trails with freckles, he has very light skin, he is slightly taller than average. As a dragon he has bright blue eyes, a scar covers his right eye, he has a slight knock on his right ear. His scales are a light grey with dark blue scales trailing across his body. on the inside of his wings, there are long dark brown triangles and has very small dots all across his wings._

_**Hawk**_\- _Hawk has frizzy brown curled hair, hazel eyes, and his skin is slightly brown and is slightly shorter than average, he is also incredibly sinny. As a dragon, he has dark grey scales with black scales trailing around his body, he has green eyes. the inside of his wings are fully black, he also had a scar on the side of his neck._

In the first few chapters, there will only be two or three protagonists, as the story goes on the others will come in.

So the theme is the HTTYD dragons, the movie, characters, and author and producer of the movie are also mentioned.

All the protagonists are all in their first two years of teenagehood, everyone is thirteen except for Aaron and Sarah, who are both 14.


	2. prolougue

Prologue

Far north, where the wind was stale and the trees were covered in snow, one dragon flew. His wings were massive and his eyes were as green as a lush forest.

The dragon looked down at the ground, he sighed and dove down and landed smoothly on the snowy earth, his feet crunched in the snow and it made a shiver go up his spine.

"Us Night furies aren't meant to be in this weather, why of all places would we meet here?" The dragon grumbled to himself.

He started to walk towards the high mountain on the island, hearing nothing but the snow crunching under his talons and a bird called every once in a while, his ears stayed pricked and alert.

His feet brought him to a clearing he had not seen in so long, it gave him memories that warmed his insides, the place that once was here was gone, but he would always remember the he had with his human friend.

"Toothless! Your late come over here!" A voice called.

The dragon turned around to see his daughter and some other Night furies and Light furies.

Toothless dipped his head in respect and walked over and sat down with the other dragons.

"I'm sorry for my late arrival." He murmured.

The largest dragon growled, he was a Night fury with multiple battle scars, one of his eyes were missing and his scales made him look like a living shadow, and he had large orange eyes which looked like lava.

The large dragon just nodded his head, "Don't be late next time, your not the alpha anymore." He growled.

"Of course Fearless." Toothless murmured. He didn't like Fearless, he didn't trust him either, he was cruel and didn't listen to what other dragons had to say. Thank Thor he wasn't the alpha of the spiritual dragon world.

"You're still my Alpha..." His mate Sapphire murmured to him.

"Thank you, but he's right." Toothless said licking the top of the Light fury's head.

"ANYWAY, let's get down to business." Dart, their daughter, said obviously feeling uncomfortable with her parents being all nuzzled up in each other.

"Alright, I agree, we all had a dream about human children, but we don't know what it means." Toothless said.

Emerald, Sapphire's sister, nodded in agreement.

"Then what DOES it mean?" A voice came up from behind them.

All the dragons turned to see Ruffrunner, Toothless's second son.

"What are you doing here? You never got a message from a human child." Fearless growled.

"I didn't, but she did." Ruffrunner said and looked Behind him, a female Night Fury stepped out and nodded at all of them, her eyes were a light blue and white, indicating she was blind.

"Mother?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, Toothless, and you're not a dragonet anymore, call me Farsight. Anyway I got a child that had been chosen for me in my dreams. Your son also had a vision, but not of a child, of a prophecy." Farsight said softly.

"Well, tell us." Fearless said and nodded to Ruffrunner.

Toothless's son sighed and nodded, and walked over and sat beside them. He took a deep breath.

"Six dragons are connected into one, humans and dragons alike must find one another. The soul of the dragon will be found through the senses of the unknown. Breathing the Sacred Flame will make human's wings soar. One of adventure, one of curiosity, one of discouragement, one of thoughtfulness, one of cheer, and one of fear. Together they will rise to the top, so humans and dragons will not be stopped." Ruffrunner said and breathed out.

"Well, that certainly means something, did you get any other information? Other than an assortment of words?" Fearless asked gruffly.

"No, but I have a theory." Ruffrunner said. "Well, spit it out." Emerald said to him.

"I think you must give the child you saw in your vision the "Sacred flame", whatever that is." Ruffrunner said.

Toothless hummed in thought, prophecies had not come up in hundreds of years, not since he had first died, which was back when the Norse times were starting to end. At that time he had not been in the council of the dead yet, but he still had learned about the prophecy when it was first discovered.

"Well, I assumed the "Sacred flame" is a dragon's fire." Dart chipped in.

"Well, are we supposed to kill the kids? Because they are dangerous to our descendants?" Emerald asked fearfully.

"No, we couldn't kill children, it's not what the prophecy is saying, it can't be." Sapphire said and looked at Toothless. "You agree with me don't you?" She asked him.

He nodded and nuzzled her

"Of course, I think we are meant to find the children, and blasting at them must do something, because it will most likely have a different effect since we are no longer alive." Toothless said.

"True, but what WILL happen?" Emerald asked.

"Only time will tell." Dart murmured.

"So we agree, we find the children and give them our flame." Toothless said

"Seems too simple." Toothless's mother said. "Something has to happen when we shoot the fire, but what?" Toothless hummed in thought, unsure.

"Well, either way, right now our main goal is to find the children." Ruffrunner said.

All the dragons nodded.

"Let us go to the pool of seeing, that is where we will find the location of the children." Dart said and walked over to a that was only a few paces

away and looked down at the water.

Toothless stared in awe as his daughter's reflection turned into a human girl. The child had black hair. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and had slightly tanned skin, with a goofy grin and something on her eyes he remembered humans calling them "glasses". Darts eyes flashed. "What a vision. Anyway that's the girl from my dream." She said smiling.

Toothless smiled and looked at his mate and nudged her towards the pool, the reflection of the beautiful dragoness swirled and showed a human boy, with short blond hair, deep blue eyes the same color as Sapphire's, her eyes flashed and she nodded and walked away from the pool and walked back beside Toothless.

"It's a boy, I expected your child would be a girl." Fearless mused.

"Shush!" Sapphire growled.

Emerald slowly walked up to the pool and looked down at the glistening water, a ripple changed her reflection to a young girl. The girl's hair was slightly bobbed with "glasses", her head was nose deep into something Toothless remembered being called "A book", he remembered from visiting the human town not long ago. The dragoness' eyes flashed and she lifted her head up and smiled.

Toothless stood up, but he got knocked over by Fearless, "Watch it." Fearless growled. Toothless sighed and sat back down. Fearless sat in front of the water and his reflection swirled into a young girl. The girl was on the chubby side, she had long tangled brown hair, and large bags under her eyes, with a crazy expression in her eyes that made Toothless slightly turn away.

Farsight went after Fearless, slowly and steadily she walked over to the pool, her eyes filled with intelligence and calmness.

She slowly sat down and looked, or her eyes were at the pool, a boy with short curly hair and brown eyes showed. Toothless looked at his mother, who had absolute disgust on her face as her eyes flashed.

"Sometimes I wish I would stay blind when I have visions, well then... you go son." She muttered and walked away from the pool.

Toothless nodded and slowly walked over to the great body of water, it shimmered as he came near. He looked in the water and saw himself, then the misty water swirled and a vision came to him.

A girl, young and just into her adolescence, was standing before him, she had short hair that was scruffy and the colour of chocolate brown. The girl had small brown freckles across her face, her eyes were a Greyish-blue color that showed curiosity and playfulness. He smiled as he remembered her from his dream, his eyes flashed as he went into his vision.

A forest appeared before him, it was bitter and cold, he heard the footsteps of something and turned around to see the girl re-appear, he saw her run up to a tree and start to climb it, he looked up and saw her struggle but still continued upwards, he smiled.

The vision faded and he was back to the other dragons, they looked at him and he nodded.

"Now, we must leave to give the children the Sacred Flame. Even if I don't think my child deserves it." Farsight grumbled.

"Well my child reminded me a lot of myself." Fearless said proudly.

"Well for dragons sake help the kids who get stuck with her." Dart muttered, Toothless looked over at his daughter with a sly grin, which she returned.

"Well, anyway, we go back to the Alpha's and tell them what's going on, then we leave to find the children, wherever they may be." Emerald said.

Ruffrunner nodded quickly and opened his wings.

"Well, I must be going, Ihaveflyingpracticebye!." He said and took off quickly. Toothless looked down at where his son was once was, no footprints.

He sighed, the Night fury missed being alive, and he hadn't seen his human friend since he died, although he always remembered his friends name, Hiccup.

He sighed and nodded to all of them. " I must be leaving too." Toothless said.

he nuzzled Sapphire and lifted off into the sky, ready to hear what the council had to say about the prophecy, as he flew he heard a crack and looked down at a glacier.

The glacier cracked and a chunk of ice fell into the icy cold water.

"Let's hope humans will stop this madness, before there will be nothing left" he said to himself and flew up and into the clouds.


	3. Chapter 1:Adventure and discouragement

**Chapter one**

_***LUNA POV***_

Luna walked in the darkness of night, passing her favourite park where she would go to sunbathe and go on picnics in the summer, and in the night she'd watch the moon shine brightly in the sky.

She always loved the night, it would make her forget that she lived in the bustling city, filled with smoke and vehicles. The night gave her a feeling of warmth and safety. Many people were afraid of the dark, but not her, her urge to explore would bring her through.

She walked over to the meadow in the park that she would mainly hang out in. She pummeled into the grass and breathed in the fresh earthy scent. Soon Luna looked up at the stars, their faint glittering made her smile.

Luna sighed realizing her parents would be worried if she was gone much longer. she yawned again and smiled, staying around for a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

She felt the wonderful light breeze go through her hair she looked up at the sky. She saw some stars disappear and reappear a few moments later. Luna looked more closely and saw that what was making the stars disappear was a shape in the sky, she shrugged looking at it, it is probably a bird or a bat.

But it didn't look like a bird when she looked more closely.

The thing in the sky had four muscular looking legs that came into view when its huge wings didn't hide them. In an instant, Luna realized she had stood up and started to run towards the creature that had started to run away she started running after it.

Luna felt her lungs screaming, begging her to stop, but her legs just kept going. As Luna continued to ignore the pain in her chest and kept running, she looked up at the sky again and saw the creature fly deeper into the park until it landed near a trail that led straight into the forest.

"Had I already run to the forest? how long had I been running?" Luna asked herself and got distracted again as her legs started running again.

The forest thickened and her heart beat faster, she could barely see anything, or the trees were blocking the light of the moon. As she was running the tripped on a root and got up and dusted herself off.

Luna looked around and saw she was in a small clearing, the trees loomed over her like dark shadows, and in the middle, there was a patch where moonlight seeped in.

She shivered and felt a gush of cold air. She heard a huff and turned around, her eyes widened as she saw what was in front her, she was face to face with, a THING. She couldn't tell what it was though, it was hidden in the shadows, all she could see were its eyes.

Luna looked into its eyes, which were green as lush and bright as a rainforest. The creature looked at her for a few seconds until it came closer, as the creature approached she was able to see what it looked like in the moonlight.

She saw it had a muscular shape. With black scales covering its body, the beast had some scars that indicated battles it had won.

Its large wings were tucked into its sides, and it had ears at the top of its head. The creature started to circle her, its eyes turning into slits, its tail came out of the shadows, showing two large black tail fins.

Luna soon realized it was a Nightfury, a dragon from her favourite movie, How To Train Your Dragon. But it was fictional! Right?

"Impossible..." Luna breathed as the dragon's eyes had become softer and it sat down in front of her, its breath went onto her hair. She stayed still and looked away as the dragon sniffed her head and grumbled to itself. The Nightfury nodded to itself and she put her head up so she was looking into its eyes again.

The Nightfury's eyes showed a mixture of emotion, fear, pain, and trust. It opened its mouth, luna smelled the dragons fishy breath and chuckled lightly, not quite sure of what to do.

Luna looked up at the sky and sighed, she turned back to the Nightfury and saw it's throat glowing and turning into a bluish-purple colour.

Then she realized that it was preparing to fire at her, her mouth opened in shock. She hadn't done anything! she had just stayed still, why was it firing at her!?

Luna slowly started to back away, not sure what to do. "Please don't shoot!" She yelled covering her face as the light became brighter.

The Nightfury didn't stop, moments later she heard a plasma blast erupt from its maw. Luna felt a warmth engulf her, but not a good warmth. The warmth of lava, burning her skin, it felt like her flesh was being torn straight from her body.

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Then her vision went black, all her thoughts fading.

_***Hours Later***_

Luna's eyes opened, her head was roaring and she groaned at the headache.

She slowly lifted her head and looked around, it was hard to see in the dark, but she could see the edges of sinks and toilets. Was she in a public bathroom...?

She blinked "This isn't happening" she murmured and closed her eyes, she opened them again. Still in the same place.

She looked around and saw that there was a door on the left side, the moonlight still was glittering outside, it was still nighttime. She realized she needed to get home, her parent's would probably ground her FOR LIFE. For all, she knew it could be close to sunrise!

She groaned again and got up, she didn't want to be laying on the bathroom floor for longer then she needed to. She stood up and felt something dragging behind her on her back and rear. Luna started to walk towards the exit and found herself looking at the park she had relaxed in earlier. She saw that she was in the bathroom of the park's pool. Luna walked up to the pool, she wanted to know what was tugging at her from behind.

Luna walked up to the water and peered at the reflection, she saw a Night Fury and jumped, worried the dragon might have been back to hurt her. She wished she could have been friends with the Night fury, like Hiccup and Toothless!

She fell into the water and flailed around until she realized she was in the shallow end, she grunted in annoyance and then tilted her head in confusion as she felt no clothes on her body.

Luna looked down at herself and saw light greyish-silver scales.

Her rear had a large long tail which had two tail fins sticking out from her tail, she looked at her hands which were now claws. Her back had two large wings that where drooping.

"I knew it! I'm dead" Luna said and looked at her claws and lightly touched her scales.

She smirked and then slightly pinched herself. "Ow! I'm not dead, yet." She growled and got out of the pool, she shook herself off and sat down in front of the water again.

She moved her odd tongue in her mouth and looked back again and saw her wings and tail, then she tilted her head again as she saw that as her dark silver wings shine as they touched the moonlight. "Wow….." She said to herself.

She smiled as her eyes lit up in happiness.

"I can't believe this is happening, I AM A FREAKING DRAGON WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She said in excitement and laughed at her own childlike gesture. She looked around cautiously hoping no one heard her, but the park stayed quit, some crickets chirped and she sighed in relief.

She got up, realizing that she should probably get going before someone sees her. She used her claws to trace down her scales, she got up and fell on her face as she tried to take a step.

She growled and got up again, walking on four legs was surprisingly harder she expected.

After several tries of walking, running, and jumping, she had finally been able to go around as she pleased without falling.

She smirked as she saw a wooden fence and looked at her wings, maybe she could be able to fly. Where would she go? Probably back to her house. But was it so bad if she wanted to explore, just a little? She could go see her friend Sarah, which she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Luna had known Sarah since she was young, and they were both HUGE fans of How To Train Your Dragon.

Luna smiled as memories flooded her, but they were quickly dismissed with sadness. They texted every so often, but she always felt like Sarah had been somewhat distant from her.

But either way, Sarah lived too far away for her to go visit anyway, she would just go back home.

Before Luna realized what was happening she found herself at the large wooden fence. If she was able to climb up, then she would be able to try and fly, not that she knew how to fly, at all.

The wood was smooth and new, there was absolutely no way to get to the top, it was away higher then she was, and she was as high as a six-foot adult now!

Luna growled and smiled, she wasn't going to give up! This is only the beginning! What type of night fury was she if she couldn't even fly or climb a fence! She looked up and jumped, trying to catch the top of the fence, she thought shed just slide down, but she didn't.

Her two front claws attached to the wood.

Luna felt a triumphant face plaster onto her face. She heaved herself up ad used her claws to climb to the top. She heaved and gasped for breath and got up. Her tail dangled from the side of the fence. "What type of fences are 9 feet tall?" She murmured to herself and looked upwards at the sky.

Luna looked at her wings "Time for the hard part" she said and closed her eyes, imagining her wings opening. She felt her wings shift on her back lightly. She concentrated harder and jolted as she felt a sharp pain go through her wing. She turned around and saw it was fine, she must have just pulled a muscle.

Once the pain subsided luna tried once again, the feeling of other limbs felt a lot more different then she expected, as she continued for another ten or so minutes she was able to spread her silver wings half out.

Luna nodded to herself and looked down. "Here goes nothing" she murmured and crouched. Her legs lifted off from the ground. A feeling of freedom came over her for a moment, until she started to fall, she tried to bring her wings out, but they wouldn't budge. She fell to the cold ground with an "oomph!".

"That was terrible, again!' She said an ran up the fence once again, this continued numerous times until Luna felt out of breath, and she was panting and felt the clench of thirst.

She wouldn't give up though, a large gust of wind hit her, and on instinct she jumped, her wings opened to their full size, as she felt herself pummeling she waited for impact. Nothing came.

Luna opened her eyes and saw trees below her. She turned around to see her wings and saw them open fully, air going over and under them as they cut through the wind.

She howled in joy, almost losing her balance, she carefully felt her wings and was able to beat them upwards until she was high enough not to hit any buildings.

In her celebration, she realized she was actually going the opposite way from her house.

"How do I turn around?" she asked herself.

As she tried to turn left she realized that she was falling. Her wings flailed around and she landed on a balcony of an apartment building. Luna groaned and looked inside the apartment, it seemed somewhat familiar.

"This is Bethany's house, what are the odds?" She said and groaned. Memories flooded with her former friend, they used to be close until she started to hang out with the popular children in the school leaving her alone to rot. Now whenever someone made fun of her Bethony would join in.

Luna continued to peer into the house, she'd give Bethony quite a scare, but it would be what her grandmother would call "rude" or "unacceptable" if she went into the house without permission. But at the moment she wasn't here, and she knew that there was a possibility that he might not be a Dragon forever, so she was going in.

Luna opened the door of the balcony with her talons, she slipped in as silently as a serpent, except for the occasional grunt as she had to squeeze through the doors. Her dark form walked from room to room, she saw Bethany's sister and mother, her father must have been out for the night.

As Luna approached Bethany's room, the smell of noodles flooded her nostrils, along with the smells of chocolate, garbage, and sweat. Her large nostrils wrinkled in disgust, she could smell everything! She already had a strong nose like a human, but these smells where just taking the cake! Which she could also smell in the fridge downstairs.

Luna grunted in annoyance as her talons tried to open the door when she finally opened it the smell of sweat became stronger. With one of her talons, she tried to plug her nose but her newly shaped muzzle was making it hard to do so.

The Night fury looked around and saw Bethany's empty bed. She turned around and saw a large lump, slightly plumper looking than herself. Although she could see the wings and a large rigid tail.

"Hello? Who are you? And what are you doing in Be-a human's room!" She said, trying to act like an actual Dragon, she didn't know why Night furies were coming out of the blue. But she might as well act like one if they were in her former best friend's room!

The other night fury turned its head towards her, the dragons green eyes reminded her of autumn grass as it started to turn bare and brown. Luna felt like she knew those eyes anywhere, she saw them every day at school, that could only be, "Bethany?!"Luna asked in disbelief

"That is my name, Who are You? How do you know my name? AND WHY IN FRICKS NAME ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Bethany screeched. Luna grabbed onto her muzzle and growled. "Are you insane!? First of all, it's Luna, second of all we are in an apartment building filled with civilization all around us." Luna growled quietly and took her talon off her mouth.

"What happened to m-!?" She tried to say before Luna but her talon on Bethany's huge mouth once again. "Ok….. Tell me what happened, quietly." Luna said.

"And I don't care if we aren't friends, just tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Bethany began in a snarky tone

"My mom kicked me out of the house she wanted me to go outside, so I hung out at the park near the school on my phone until the sun started to go down. Then when I was on my way home I got knocked to the side by something, I thought it was a dog, or maybe you because you smell like one." Bethany sneered.

"Ok, continue….." Luna said to her wanting to gut-punch her, but resisting the urge.

Bethany continued, " I started yelling at it and then I saw its ugly face, with scars and stuff, I could barely even see it except for its orange eyes, soon enough saw its wings and tail and realized it was a dragon. So I tried to scream and the dragon blasted me with its fire, it hurt like hell! So I'm now a dragon, you're the dragon freak, so what do we do?" Bethany finished.

"Well, let's start with leaving, I don't really know what to do because I have never literally been a dragon before." She said gruffly to Bethany.

"Well, you better fix this, because I can't go to school looking like a crusty burnt piece of toast!" Bethany scowled.

"You're only upset because you won't see Hawk again, and you Looooooooove him." Luna said with a large smirk plastered all over her face. Bethany's figure wasn't very clear in the dark, but luckily Luna's eyes adjusted slowly to see Bethany with an angry scowl on her face.

"I DO NOT!" Bethany almost yelled at her but stopped herself. Luna smirked again and left the room and went to the balcony and squeezed through the door. Bethany followed and for her, it was a lot harder for her to squeeze through then Luna.

"Well, it's time to go! If more than one person is for some unknown reason is turning into Night furies, which is first of all awesome, then we should see if there might be a reason this is all happening, so let's fly to a place where we can sleep, then we will figure out something later, is that good with you?" Luna said in a flat tone, feeling quite upset that the one she was stuck with was someone who cared less about How To Train Your Dragon and hated her guts.

"I am not going anywhere with you! And if you think I'm jumping then you're a saltless pretzel!" Bethany yelled looking down at the land below.

"Sometimes I wonder how I was ever friends with you in the first place, and that insult is getting REALLY old….. "Luna muttered to herself and jumped into the air as her wings caught the wind. She beat her wings once again, slowly turning to she didn't leave Bethany behind, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Lean left to go left, lean right to go right…," Luna muttered to herself, she hovered in the air and smiled that she wasn't pummeling to the ground from the top of an apartment building.

"I am not jumping!" Bethany yelled once again.

"Worse case I'll have to catch you, but just remember that you just open your wings and flap." Luna said back to her twirling in the air.

"If you think I even know how to flap these wings on my back then you might as well be the dumbest person on earth!" Bethany yelled and turned back to her apartment.

Bethany said again trying to move her wings but barely able to get them to move at all, emphasizing her point. "I'm just going to stay here, I'm not going to die from trusting a dragon girl!" Bethany said once again.

"Well too bad!" Luna said and took her talons with her own and dragged her off the ledge

"AUGH! YOUR CRAZY! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Bethany yelled as she clutched onto Luna's shoulders as they started to fall, her wings went towards the lake as they fell and they pummeled into the cold water.

_***Bethany POV***_

Bethany's eyes stung as she stuck her head out of the water, she shivered as she gasped for breath, why did this have to happen to her? WHY DID LIFE WANT TO KILL HER AND LET HER BE MISERABLE!?"

Her attention turned to Luna, how she felt a violent hatred towards her, they used to be best friends, but when she started hanging out with other people Luna got SOOOOO mad for some reason, and Now luna spends most of her time with Hawk, which she didn't want to admit she was slightly jealous.

She swam to shore not looking up, she spat out the water that tastes like garbage and duck poop, oh how she hated her life!

She turned to see Luna get onto shore with one of her dumb grins on her face, how was she happy? How could this possibly be a ti-why was Luna staring at her?

Bethany saw that Luna was not looking at her eyes, but her back. She turned around to see that her scales had a thick looking layer that looked like fog on top of her dark grey scales.

'Great, I'm even uglier as a dragon." Bethany growled and turned to Luna.

"Since you almost killed me and made me really cold how about you just leave me alone?" Bethany growled at her and started to walk away.

"Wait! You won't last a minute without me, you're not a human, you cant roam around as you please, let's just go with my original plan and find somewhere to stay for the night?" Luna said to her.

"Fine, only because you literally locked me out of my own house." Bethany growled at her and looked at her blankly "Are you going to teach me to fly or will just be a pile of bones by the time we're done?"

She saw Luna sigh, always with the sighing, she was just a burnt piece of bread with no flavour.

"Yes, let's just go where no one can see us," Luna mumbled and walked over to a beach surrounded by trees, it was one of the only spots that Bethany knew of where she couldn't see

"So just try and jump, and if you fall you'll just go into the water, you will not succeed the first few times so chill if you don't get it first try," Luna said sitting down.

"Are you going to show me how it's done or are you just going to sit there?" Bethany growled.

"Pretty much, I'll just give you tips." Luna said making Bethany growl, sometimes she wondered if she didn't mean to be so unhelpful or if Luna was doing it just to spite her!

Bethany felt another growl rumble in her throat as she looked down at the water, more sewage and poop water for her, yay. She jumped and felt herself fall, she fell into the water and the cold wrapped onto her like her blankets in the morning, tugging her back into the covers.

She got up again and saw Luna looking at her blankly, she scowled and continued jumping falling, after ten times she fell onto the ground tiredly, "I can't do it." She muttered.

"Yes you can, get up and ACTUALLY try, it took me WAY more than ten tries to get it right, just wait for a breeze to come in." Luna said and walked back to where she was sitting.

"Wow, mostly useless information, bland unsalted pretzel…" Bethany growled and went over to where she would jump off. She waited for the wind and jumped, she felt her wings open and didn't feel the impact of the water.

Bethany breathed in the scent of the cold night air and looked down and saw her as flying right on top of the water, she didn't dare to moe, she was already a terrible swimmer, and she was going further towards the lake and farther from the land.

She started to struggle in fear and saw Luna beside her, "Lean right to turn right, lean left to go left." Luna said to her calmly. "That's the most useful thing you said all day!" Bethany said carefully turning around and falling back onto the land, her mouth now filled with sand.

"Well now that you can actually fly let's go, I think I know a perfect place for us to sleep tonight." Luna said to her and jumping and hovering above her.

"Ya, No, I'm going home, if my mom knows what happened maybe shell be able to find someone to help, you should go back too." Bethany growled, she knew that Luna could gt ahead of herself, and since they had stopped being friends Bethany learned not to trust Luna, she was the weird one in the class after all.

"Fine, don't come with me, but you seriously don't believe you'll get help, right? How will you communicate? If you turned to a Night fury, there must be others out there! Maybe we'll find a way to turn back! I get its hard to leave everything behind! But go on this adventure with me, you'll see! Do you really want to be stuck here for your whole life?" Luna said and tilted her head.

Bethany turned away not meeting Luna's gaze, she didn't want to admit it, but Luna could be possibly right, and Bethany knew that she missed luna somewhat, she missed her adventures side, her smile, along with hawks, but she'd never admit it. Bethany turned to luna again and opened her wings.

"Fine, ll come with you." Bethany growled and waited for a large gust of air to come and she jumped up and started to fly away from the lake, where Luna followed.

Bethany felt herself going lower, she had to beat her wigs upwards to stay level, her wings felt like they would stretch. Bethany turned to luna and saw the tired expression on her face.

"Well, where are we sleeping, and whats your master plan?" Bethany said blankly.

"Well, theirs a How To Train Your Dragon convention happening tomorrow, I was planning on going but now I'm actually a dragon…. So I thought we could find a way in, maybe pretend to be a statue? Then well go in, and honestly, since now we know that dragons are real, we can kidnap the person who made the book series, you know Cressida Cowell right?" Luna asked.

"No, no I don't, your plan sucks! KIDNAPPING SOMEONE?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN!?" Bethany screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I'm just saying, she might know something about it, maybe she will know what happened, and I guess it's not really kidnapping, it's borrowing." Luna replied beating her wings upwards again.

"Well, I won't help you, I'll just stay where we sleep and wait for you." Bethany grumbled.

"Ha! Ya ok, fat chance." Luna said and turned left.

Bethany followed, "Where are you going?! Why are we going out of the city?!" Bethany asked breathlessly looking down at the ground again, seeing if she would fall shed almost certainly die. "We're going to where the convention is, which is in a town OUT of the city."

"Oh did I mention don't agree to this plan? I don't think there is ANY way that a woman that made some dumb book will be able to help our situation here, and won't people notice that we aren't mascots and that we have REAL scales?" Bethany asked.

"Well, I thought you weren't coming with me to the convention?" Luna said smugly looking at Bethany.

"I-I don't know ok! And don't give me that look!" Bethany growled and dove down when Luna dove into the forest.

The two dragons landed and looked around, you could hear an owl hooting in the distance, you could smell the pine trees and the sap that leaked out, Bethany hated it! Shed only gone camping once in her life, and THIS was not how it went

_***Luna POV***_

"So there is a How To Train Your Dragon convention around HERE? Because I don't think anyone would come if it was in the middle of the woods" Bethany grumbled and lifted her talon off the mud.

"Yes, that's what I remember seeing on the Internet," Luna answered smiling at the forest around her.

"This is the most stupid plan I have ever heard!" Bethany shouted, "First I turn into a dragon, I end up stuck with you, and now I have to sleep in the woods!"

"Well, we need each other at the moment!" Luna hissed, "So get used to it." she said running over to a large boulder that protected them from the wind

Luna looked around and saw a fallen log.

"Look we can sleep under the rock, and we will get protection from the wind!" Luna said.

"Right, and were not animals Luna! Maybe we could go into the town and find a tent to steal or SOMETHING other than a rock!" Bethany hissed walking over to her.

"We are animals, and since that's what we are we're going to sleep like them, so lay down!" Luna said laying down beside the boulder.

"Fine! But don't blame me if we get covered in spiders or dirt, or SOMETHING!" Bethany grumbled laying down beside her.

When Bethany laid down Luna looked at her and told her to stay there, she'd find some bedding or something to make them more comfortable. While Luna walked throughout the woods, she saw a trail that was obviously made by people, she followed it until she saw the outskirts of the large town where the convention would be.

She smiled at the thought of seeing the author of the original book series of How To Train Your Dragon in the first place, Bethany may have not been excited, but she certainly was!

She walked back through the forest back to Bethany where she smiled and laid down, Bethany grumbled slightly. Seeing that Bethany was already asleep Luna closed her eyes and waited for sleep to engulf her.


	4. Little update

Ok. Hello. I am sorry I have not posted recently. i am very sorry about that. this is NOT what it is going to be like. I'm just a little held back at the moment, i will most likely post after the 28th of February. REALLY sorry for the inconvenience. but TRUST ME, I finally saved enough money to have my own Chromebook! So, soon I won't have to wait for the library to open every few days. Once gain... sorry.

I am on it!

Their will be a new chapter soon! (Hopefully)


	5. Chapter 2:An awful plan and new allies

**Author's note**

**Hi! I am so sorry it took so long to post this! I have been really busy and Covid-19 hasn't been helping with all the stress. But luckily for y'all I am in quarantine so I will post the next chapter sometime in the next few weeks. Slight swearing in this chapter. Their will also is a new point of view in this story. Also some of this is unrealistic, Like how no one notices that Bethany and Luna are alive. I AM AWARE! Lets just pretend that the people in this story don't pay attention to their surroundings. Enjoy!**

_***Next Day***_

_***Luna POV***_

As the sun rose and dawn came upon the trees and the earth was covered in a warm glow that seeped into the ground. A pair of light blue eyes fluttered open and looked around slowly as sunlight seeped past the stone boulder that two dragons were behind.

Luna gave a long yawn and looked around remembering where she was. Immediately she turned to the other sleeping dragon beside her, snoring quite loudly. Luna groaned in annoyance and looked at Bethany and nudged her lightly. Their was as no response.

Luna growled and nudged her more roughly. Still no reaction. Once again Luna growled in annoyance and got into a crouch and lunged at Bethany. Not meant to harm her in any way.

Bethany yowled as Luna landed onto her stomach and knocked the wind out of the other Night Fury. With a jolt Bethany woke up and gasped and turned to Luna with a scowl on her face.

"What in FRICKS name was that for!? ITS SUNRISE!" Bethany yowled in obvious frustration as Luna looked at her with a blank stare. Regretting why she ever brought Bethany with her in the first place.

Luna took in a deep breath and sighed, "It would be best if we can find a way to get into the convention and find Cressida as soon as possible." Luna stated calmly.

"How do we do that, and WHY do we need to prepare this early?!" Bethany growled and sat up groggily. Bethany's large shoulders slumped and there were bags under the dragon's green eyes.

"Well, have you ever thought about the fact that it might not be easier to get inside the convention? We have to find a way inside, AND we have to find a way to make ourselves look less realistic than we are." Luna murmured remembering her reflection from the pool. She looked a lot similar to Toothless in How To Train Your Dragon 3. Except her scales were more realistic, and her eyes and ears were a slightly different shape. Long with her size and weight, she was slimmer and her frills where smoother then Toothless's.

Luna snapped out of her reflection and looked at Bethany as she groaned loudly. Slumping beside the boulder they slept under as if the boulder would suck her inside "Can we get this over with so I can find a way to go home? It sucks being a dragon, I'm tired, and cold, and hungry! I'd rather prefer to go to school and do all the homework in the world for a whole day!" Bethany said.

Luna sighed deeply and looked around the forest, trying to think of what to say to Bethany. She smelled the damp earth and pine needles and felt calmer.

A memory seeped into her mind, she was no longer in the sunny forest. instead she was in a thick blizzard, making her shiver. Luna looked around, confused. She was in a pine forest. In front of her was a young girl with light blue eyes. The girl's eyes were wide with fear. The child cried for help, there was no response. Luna tried to call out to the girl. But no sound came out. She Night Fury turned as she heard a rustle in an old raspberry bush.

Gleaming eyes were watching the child, like a cat stalking a mouse. The girl gasped in fear and held onto the mouse stuffy she had in her hands. The bushes spread apart and a dragon walked out. Its eyes gleamed and its scales were white with shimmers of blue, a light fury was walking smooth and elegantly. The dragon's eyes looked like the moon's orbs. The girl jumped back, wailing in fear. The dragon gave a sympathetic yet confused purr. The Light fury nudged the girl and the girl whimpered and looked up. Shivering from the snow plastered on the ground and the snowflakes falling onto her face. The girl shook as the dragon nudged her. Soon the girl and dragon where looking at each other.

The Light Fury nudged her and the girl followed hesitantly. As they walked the dragon opened its wings to protect the child from the worst of the storm. No sounds could be heard but the breathing of the two beings. The finally, the forest became less thick and the woods came out to a clearing. Many people were calling from far away. The dragon nudged a girl and she started to run the voices. A woman saw the girl and ran up to her and embraced her into a tight hug. Luna turned back to the dragon, it was blended into the snow. But she could see its glittering eyes as it disappeared. The memory faded from her mind and turned to Bethany. Not trying to show that there was something wrong. Luna turned back to Bethany, slightly confused ."I-I know that's not true, you can't even stand to do one sheet of work, and you know it." Luna said in a calm yet threatening tone.

Bethany snorted and looked away, obviously not wanting to challenge her anymore. Luna snorted and sniffed, shaking her head getting the memory away from her head. "Last night I found a path that led to the city, if we follow it we have a chance of finding out the way there," Luna said walking past Bethany and going the direction she remembered the trail to be. Luna's wings tucked into her sides and her tail swayed.

Bethany followed hesitantly, looking at Luna she murmured. "I miss my family, my sister and mother will be so worried about me. I want to wake up with my cat snuggled up beside me." Bethany looked at her. "I'm sorry I have been so troublesome, I just can't imagine how this came to be, I'm not special, and I'm not meant to be a dragon, I just want to go home'. Bethany said walking beside Luna.

Luna sighed quietly. "I know how you feel, but this is happening, and neither of us can change that, I have a feeling Cressida will know nothing, but we can hope, I can't do nothing, I have a family too, my little brother and sister, my mom and dad. I have to keep them in check, ya know?' She said and chuckled sadly.

They both padded through the thick forest silently just giving light sideways glances at each other. They saw a path and wearily followed it until they came to a clearing where the forest ended. The city sparkled as the sunlight came up from behind the large buildings. The two dragons looked around making sure no one was near. They ran towards the large dome building. On a table close to a large dome building there was a table with supplies, many cardboard boxes and paper, inside the cardboard boxes there were pens and how to train your dragon merchandise. Including multiple writing materials and toys.

Luna felt tapping on her shoulder and she turned to Bethany who was pointing to a truck. On the outside, there was a picture of hiccup and toothless and on the top, in big bold letters, it said: "How To Train Your Dragon." Luna smiled at Bethany. "Good find." she said walking over to the truck and making sure no one was in the driver's seat. "Wait, how will we get into the convention again?" Bethany asked and looked around once again to make sure no one saw them.

"That's simple, we just act like statues or whatever and then we will be put in the props." she said. Bethany looked at her and groaned "No one will actually believe that we aren't living and breathing beings! They will be able to see our chest rise and fall, what if we get itchy? Or something terrible happens and we have to move?" Bethany said with a hiss of venom in her voice.

'Then you suck that itchiness up and DO NOT MOVE." Luna said, "This is our best chance, I know that trying to communicate with our parents was an option, but aren't you worried that something terrible might happen if someone else saw us with them?" Luna asked. "Ya, I guess you have a point." Bethany murmured.

Luna sighed and looked at her claws, they were lightly scratching the ground, leaving light marks. Luna's mind clouded in frustration as thoughts rushed in her head. What if Bethany was right? What was that memory? She didn't know what to think. Luna shook the thoughts out of her head once again and with a stern face she went to the back of the truck.

The back was slightly open, as if someone was bringing things back and forth and needed to keep the back open. Bethany looked at her as she signaled for her to follow. Luna lifted up the back of the truck entrance to be confronted with the most how to train your dragon merchandise she had ever seen.

"HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THIS!" Luna screamed in joy as she jumped into the truck and started to look around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she went further back into the truck. "And you tell ME to be quiet….." Bethany growled as she unsteadily followed Luna inside and closed the door to look like no one had come in. The truck was filled with dragon figurines to books and posters, flags, along with key chains and helmets.

Before Luna could scream again she felt a hand grab onto her mouth and saw Bethany glaring at her, "If you don't pipe down, I'm going to tie you up and fucking bang your skull so you get knocked out, got it?" Bethany said for once, being the sensible one.

"Well you'd understand if most of your childhood was around you." Luna whispered, barely being able to not scream in joy again. '_Would it be bad if I could quickly grab something before we kidnap my favorite author?' _Luna wondered to herself as she saw an empty spot in the back of the truck and laid down tiredly.

"Let's lay down and take a quick nap until we get to the convention, then when people start bringing the merchandise in we can make a pose." Luna exclaimed as Bethany nodded eagerly and plopped down beside her and closed her eyes. The slim Night fury looked at her friend in astonishment. A surge of warmth took over her as she laid her head onto Bethany's scaly back and closed her eyes as well. Slowly falling asleep beside her.

Luna started to dream of the Snowy forest again, except it was much more vivid, she saw the blue eyes of the Light fury dragon, The girl cold and alone. The Light Furies wings shielding the girl from the blizzard trying to swallow the girl whole. And last her parents find her and the dragon disappearing.

Luna's breath became heavy, and she gasped as she felt a claw touch her shoulder. She jolted up and realized Bethany was looking at her intently. "People are here." her friend whispered. The Two dragons stood up and went into a comfortable sitting position. 'Remember, Keep your breathing Shallow, Don't itch, and most importantly don't make any sudden movements unless I do." Luna said.

"Why do I wait for you, I can do things myself!" Bethany whispered. "It's my plan, I know what's going to happen, if you ever make a plan as messed up as mine then I'll wait for you, but it's not your moment right now." Luna quickly hissed back before three people walked to the back and was them, in comfortable positions, breathing quietly and shallowly.

The darkness revealed three people, A man that Luna had never seen before, he was tall and a little plump in the middle reminding her a little bit of Gobber except that his beard wasn't as long and he didn't have a peg leg. The next person was the one they were looking for, Cressida Cowell. The last person she recognized as The director of the How To Train Your Dragon films in the first place, Dean DeBlois.

Luna did her best not to growl at Dean, She liked the movies, but she felt as though he was a little self centered in her opinion. AND THE WORST PART IS BECAUSE OF HIM THERE ISN'T A HTTYD 4 MOVIE. Luna decided not to get the best of herself and stood still.

The three adults walked around inspecting the different Toys, posters, and other things as if they were priceless monuments of the world. Before looking at the two Night Fury "Statues." Luna could easily see the slight shivering and the horrified look on Bethany's face as they came closer.

Luna glanced at Cressida who was looking at them in a weird way, she didn't even know what it was. It almost looked like the author was trying to make them disappear with her stare. She could also easily tell that Cressida wasn't happy to be at the convention and that she would rather be anywhere else other than there.

Dean came towards Luna and started petting her. He pet her wings, tightly touched her legs, and even stretched the end of her tail out, his hands were soft yet rough, not gentle fleshy hands that she was used to, was this how it felt like to be pet with scales?

The other people soon all smiled at her after touching her all around. Except for Cressida, which had an obvious fake smile. Then they headed towards Bethany and did the same treatment that they did to her. Making Luna glance at her friend for a quick moment, who looked quite uncomfortable with this, and giving Luna a look like saying "_Cressida is RIGHT HERE, lets get her NOW."_

They looked at each other for another quick moment before Dean said something that sent a shiver up Luna's spine. "These statues are not on the item list."

"I wouldn't worry about it Dean, Sometimes mix ups happen." Said The Gobber like man.

Cressida just stared at both Luna and Bethany, squinting at both of them, obviously not believing they weren't some type of mix felt cold as Cressida turned to Dean to say something, but stopped herself.

Dean just shrugged and continued to inspect Bethany, Luna could easily see her discomfort increase just from her eyes. The three adults left the truck for a few moments and before Luna could turn to Bethany she heard a quiet growl. "Cressida was RIGHT THEIR, why didn't we just take her now?" Bethany asked.

"I-I don't know honestly, I just don't feel like stealing her at that moment was the right way to go." Luna muttered. "Well, it's a good time now, I think we should go now, but you're the OH MIGHTY LEADER." Bethany replied and quickly went back into her statue position as Cressida, dean, and the other man which she decided to call the Gobber man, came back into the back of the truck with a clipboard.

The adults came over again towards them and drew something on the paper that looked like a map of some sort. "You want to put them in the middle of the convention?" Cressida asked, looking frustrated. "Ya, why shouldn't we?" The Gobber man said.

"Because, Clay. That's where my stand is, and that's where the most people are. Don't you think the statues that appeared out of nowhere shouldn't be in the middle of the convention, in fact it shouldn't be in the convention at all!" Cressida said slightly, raising her voice.

"_Huh, so the guy's name is Clay, I still wanna call him Gobber man."_ Luna thought smugly and continued listening to the conversation.

Dean Raised his hand in front of them and looked at Both of them."They look like they are made of strong material, I believe it's just a mix up Cressida, you don't have to worry, we'll just squeeze them in near your booth, everything will be fine." Dean said looking at Cressida with a glint in his eye, Luna SWEARED that the look he was giving Cressida was some type of mockery.

"Should we let people sit on them?" The Gobber man asked. The other two adults glanced at him. "Well, they are a little small, they're barely bigger than we are, so I'd say that we let children Thirteen and under go on it, for photos, we don't have a statue that can do that." Dean exclaimed. "I don't think that's a good idea, The statues don't have any signs that say how much weight they can hold! We should just have them as statues." Cressida exclaimed angrily.

"Well if you aren't to be careful then you try and sit on one of them? You're the thinnest out of all of us." Dean challenged and raised a brow at the female author. 'Fine, I'll try, but if it breaks then I'm blaming that on you!" Cressida said walking up to Luna.

"_Oh Fuck, Nononononononononono" _Luna thought as Cressida grabbed her neck and jumped onto her back quickly. The clothes had an odd texture when they hit her back. Cressida's weight felt as though Luna was giving her sister a piggyback ride. Except if she was a dragon and her sister was replaced with an angry looking author. Cressida's slim body was almost as big as her own. Her breathing kept steady. But her body wanted to give out, but she kept still.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Cressida slid off her body and looked at Dean, 'Its material is strong, it should be fine." Cressida murmured and started to head to the door of the truck, with the other two adults following from behind.

After the footsteps could no longer be heard Bethany turned to Luna. "Once again, PERFECT opportunity to bring her away, SHE WAS LITERALLY ON YOUR BACK." Bethany said. "S-Sorry…., I just feel like it would be best if we went into the convention, THEN people will be able to enjoy it, even for a few moments." Luna said. "I also want other children to be happy, not be worried about a big scary dragon until it's the RIGHT TIME." Luna said.

"Welp, your an Idiot, it would be easier if we did this now, but you're the one who is going to make our lives a lot harder.'' Bethany said calmly and laid down. "I'm going to sleep, wake me up when they come back." Bethany said and rested her head, she tried to protest but Bethany was asleep in seconds.

Luckily for Luna she got to bat Bethany's ears a few minutes later. "People are coming to move us, get up!" She whispered. "How do you know it's not the two fat guys and the Author?" Her friend asked. "They smell different, now GET UP." Luna said and went back into a sitting position.

Soon enough the truck door opened once again revealing multiple men and women, they came into the truck and started to take things into the building. Soon enough the moving people noticed the two night fury 'sculptures' and mumbled among themselves for a few seconds and left. A few seconds later they came back with a large Wooden pulley to bring Luna and Bethany into the building.

They first tugged and pushed her onto the pulley, then put Bethany in a separate one. It was hard for her not to move a muscle, In fact she flinched and twitched slightly in discomfort, So did Bethany. Luckily when they did they didn't notice, mainly because they weren't even looking at them.

Once The two dragons were on the platform the moving people started to lift her up with the platform and other people quickly attached wheels on the end. The people put her down and someone attached a rope to the platform and started to pull her down the ramp that was attached to the truck. The same happened to Bethany.

She landed with a thud and her tail slightly moved, the people saw it and moved her tail back,"Let's hope its tail doesn't break." A woman said, the other people nodded and continued.

They rolled her through the building, Luna realized that she couldn't see Bethany anymore. "_Please don't do anything that could get you killed, I need you._" Luna thought worriedly.

Luckily a few moments later Luna caught a glimpse of another wooden platform being pulled in, and on it was Bethany, Luna almost sighed in relief. Soon the people that were pushing Luna had stopped and they surrounded her and picked her platform up again. Luna almost laughed when the people started to struggle and mutter things like, "Is this thing fully made out of metal?" " Who would make something like this?" "I hate my job!"

Luna let her tail go completely limp to look like it was going to break, one of the people went to her tail and picked it up. Soon enough they slipped her off the platform and put her onto the booth. She looked around, drawing booths, drawing areas, merchandise areas, and Cressida's booth where all around her.

She continued to look around wishing that she could go and look around herself. As the moving people left and put her tail down in front of her. The people that moved her into the building walked away from her, she could no longer see Bethany, which made her worried. All she could do was just stand in place, waiting , much to her annoyance.

She watched as people decorated the booths including her own which had some fences around her except for on the left side which had a little space for people to fit though and ride on her to take pictures.

Once the people left again she saw Cressida coming straight towards her. The author's look reminded her of a harsh snowstorm. Yet the author looked calm as she walked towards her.

Cressida slipped past the opening in the fence and walked closer to her. "You're pretty realistic, almost like the real thing." Cressida said to herself. "_What's THAT supposed to mean?!" _Luna thought.

Cressida walked in front of her and reached out with her hand and touched her nose. Cressida slid her hands down her, The author had gentle wrinkled fingers, they were warm and gentle. Luna instantly relaxed, catching herself before she was about to purr.

When Cressida was done stroking her she walked in front of Luna again and smiled warmly, Luna felt an odd warmth surge through her. She had never truly seen Cressida smile in real life, it was odd… yet fascinating. Her favorite author was in front of her, petting her. Cressida quietly said "I have an odd feeling about you." She chuckled and just leaned on her. "I think I'm going to stay here for a little." Cressida said sitting down next to her and sighing.

Luna couldn't help but slightly smile. It didn't last though when she heard shuffling and grunting, she saw another booth being set up close to her, which probably would be Bethany's.

Luna waited for what felt like hours, her feet were getting tired, and all she could do was watch Bethany be put onto her post. Luckily Cressida started to talk to herself, talking about the new "Wizards of once." book which would be coming out soon. Luckily for Luna she had already read the first three books and was HYPED to be hearing about Cressida's ideas.

Unfortunately Cressida left a few minutes later going back to her booth. Then she started to hear voices outside, and not deep ones like adults, but the high squeaky voices of children. People were quickly finishing decorating things and people were walking around to multiple booths and sitting down.

As the people setting up finished with the last touches, the doors opened, she didn't need her sharp hearing to know that there was an avalanche of children coming towards her, and she could see Bethany was thinking the exact same thing.

At first the children were only at the front of the building, but as they started coming towards her and Bethany with a fearful speed. People were screaming and shouting. Many conversations piled up in her mind. So many sounds and noises were rushing into her head, Why would she hear everything! She felt so much pain!

Luna did her best not to move her ears, but it wasn't working. They were twitching on the top of her head. She soon realized there was a young child in front of her, her hair was scruffy and a dark chocolate brown. Her eyes were hazel with light brown skin. The girl was beaming at her. "Mama! Look at the Statues Ears twitch!" The girl shouted. "_Traiter!"_ Luna thought as the girl's mother came over, with a bored expression on her face.

"That's very nice honey, now do you want to go take a picture with the dragon?" The woman asked. "Ya! Can I fly on it? Why is it so still?" The girl asked. "No Swat pea, that's only a statue." she said as the girl looked at her. "No, it's real! Its ears are real!" the girl exclaimed as the woman picked her up and walked over to the "Statue" and placed the young girl on Luna's back.

"Say cheese Sweety!" the woman said, taking a photo and took the girl off of Luna's back. This routine continued as soon as more children came towards her. s. Luckily for her that her ears stopped twitching.

As another child hopped onto her back Luna noticed Cressida's booth. It had a lot less children than she had. The night fury couldn't help but feeling bad for her. She had always wondered what it felt like to be forgotten about and for your publicity to be crushed by a movie.

Luckily the author didn't seem fazed. She talked to the children and gave them the same smile that she gave Luna when she walked up to her earlier. But soon she was distracted as another child went onto his back, he looked like he was around four years old. His hair was blond and his belly was wide. The boy was also holding an ice cream in his hand when he got on top of her. Soon the boy hopped off her back after his mother had taken pictures, yelling at his mother about how he wanted more toys than his mother was already holding.

When his Mother took him off he fell and his ice cream covered his shirt. He started to yell, making Luna want to just boy's mother picked him up and started to snuggle him, then he looked at Luna and pointed to her "It's the dragons fault! It tripped me! That dumb dragon!" He wailed as his mother started to walk away with him. "_Thank God He's gone."_ She thought and saw more children lined up for pictures. "_This is going to be a Long day."_

_***Sarah's POV***_

Sarah looked at her mother, she was NOT happy. Only a few days ago she found out about the How To Train Your Dragon convention and begged her mother to take her (down on her knees and everything). Luckily her mother Was in a good mood and agreed. But most likely regretted saying yes three seconds later, since the convention was out of town and on a school day.

After a long awkward silence Sarah and her mother got off of public transit and walked outside. The breeze was warm as the Sun's rays hit Sarah and she smiled.

As mother and daughter walked down the streets of the town Sarah started to see multiple signs for the convention, it felt as if energy radiated off of her, making her want to jump for joy. But she stopped herself.

Sarah looked at her mother, her mother looked back at her "I can't believe you actually convinced me to come here." The woman said warmly and chuckled. Sarah slightly chuckled back, but her attention went back to the convention, and the money she had saved, $120!

Sarah knew that everything at the convention would be expensive, but the money she had would probably be enough to get her something exclusive. Soon enough she saw a huge white dome that was taller than all of the buildings in the town, she guessed that that was their destination.

_"I wonder what type of things will be there, maybe I can get autographs from Dean DeBolis!"_ She thought excitedly. She didn't see the person in front of her and bumped into him, knocking her to the person fell and grunted "Watch where you're going!" The boy yelled and walked away irritably. Her mother shot a glare at the boy and helped her up.

When she got up she realized that there were so many people in front of her waiting to get into the white dome. From the elderly to young children running around peoples legs. She continued to wait in line, she got bored and soon she looked at her phone and decided to text Luna. A friend that Lived on the other side of the city. So they just talked by text.

**"Hey, I am at a HTTYD convention. Really excited!"**

Sarah waited for a reply and felt surprised when she didn't get a response a few moments later. Luna usually would text back immediately. She assumed that Luna would be awake by now, it was already Nine AM. She was probably busy, so Sarah shrugged it off quickly and said as she got closer to the front of the line.

Soon enough Sarah was in the front of the line. A Man in a black suit with glasses greeted them. He remained Sarah of Lance Sterling. "Do you have a gift card? What is your reason for being here? Do you have money for admission?" He asked rather quickly for Sarah's liking.

Sarah's mother spoke up quickly. "She does not have a gift card, and we are here to look around the convention, because my daughter is a fan of the movies, and I have the money for admission." Her mother replied, giving the man $35 and looked at him impatiently as the man opened the entrance.

There was a long tunnel that connected to the dome, it reminded her of an underground tunnels that cars would go under. A bright light flashed before her eyes as she saw the dome open to reveal the convention, people were EVERYWHERE.

Sarah looked around the crowd, she saw a sign that wrote,

**"Cressida Cowell Autograph signing."**

That's where she would start, she remembered Luna telling her that Cressida Cowell was the author of the book series how to train your dragon before the movies even came out.

As Sarah walked towards the sign she was crowded. There were people all around, it was so busy, almost every second she would bump into she didn't mind, in fact it was great to see so many fans here.

After a long while Sarah saw the booth she was looking for and walked up to it through the crowd. Sarah panted as she got to the booth, she saw a blond woman with wrinkles along her face, showing that she was somewhat elderly. Her fingers were small and frail and her face had a warm smile that seemed genuine and cheery.

"Hello!" Sarah said warmly. As the woman looked at her and her frail hand opened for a hand shake, which Sarah accepted. "Would you like an autograph?" The woman asked.

Sarah nodded and went into her backpack and took out a notebook and opened a page and handed it to the author. Cressida smiled and wrote her autograph on the blank page.

"There." said the woman and handed Sarah her notebook. The girl glanced at it and was surprised at what it wrote.

**"Your magic is your kindness."- Cressida Cowell**

Sarah looked at Cressida confused. "I can tell." Cressida said to her in a quiet voice with warm eyes. "I would advise you to take a picture with the amazing night fury statues before the line becomes so long that you won't be able to take any pictures at all." Said Cressida pointing to two very realistic night fury statues. The statues were slightly longer than a six foot adult and looked slightly higher than she was in length, which wasn't very high.

Once of the statues were looking directly in her direction, its eyes looked as though they were looking at her directly. Which creeped her out slightly.

Sarah turned back to Cressida, the author smiled at her "They don't bite." the woman said chuckling. Sarah said goodbye and walked up to her mother who was waiting for her "I want to take a picture on the Night Fury statue." Sarah said. Her mother looked at the line and looked back at her with an unhappy expression, "you want to wait in another line?" She asked as Sarah nodded.

"Alright, I will come with you then." Her mother said and walked with her to the line for one of the dragon statues. As they waited Sarah continued to look at the statue again. It was almost as if its eyes were following her.

It took at least 10 minutes to get in front of the statue. When they got to the front of the line a child went down from the Night Fury statue. The statue she was in front of had a smooth scale texture, its slim boy looked as though it could fall at any moment. Sarah looked at her mother who was waiting impatiently for her to climb on the statues back. She hesitantly got on top of it and felt some kind of movement that went through its chest, like it was… BREATHING!

As she started to panic she realized that the statue was starting to move, wiggled around and it opened its mouth menacingly and roared. People started to scream and out of fear Sarah held onto the dragon's back as it ran to the other statue and quickly huffed before continuing to run. Sarah held onto the dragon neck tightly as it jumped over people. Blood rushed into her head as she shook on the dragons back as it continued to run and continued to roar menacingly.

Through her squinted eyes she saw people screaming in fear, some taking photos. Booths being destroyed as the dragon and her crashed through them. A roar could be heard behind her. "Was the other statue a real dragon to?" She wondered as she sat up more, continued to hold onto the dragon's neck tightly.. She could see above the dragon's head. It was running quickly and almost at the entrance to the dome. When the entrance came into view the dragon dove inside. People screamed as the dragon scared people that were just entering.

As the dragon crashed through the door to the outside it reared up as the line of people screamed. Sarah worried that somehow she'd get flung off to her death, so she held on for dear life. The dragon was running towards the forest and before they were about to crash into a tree the dragon quickly jumped onto a boulder and opened its wings, beating upwards towards the sky.

Sarah gasped as the dragon started to fly upwards with her. She couldn't escape in any way now! She turned behind her to see another dragon crashing out of the dome. It was holding Cressida in its mouth. When the dragon tried to fly upwards Cressida's weight must have been too much for the dragon to handle. So it just ran through the forest following the dragon Sarah was riding on.

As a breeze hit Sarah's face she turned in front of her to see how high up she was. The dragon was above the trees, now gliding more normally. It quickly glanced behind to look at Sarah. Fear ebbed her body but relaxed as a small smile glinted on the dragon's face. Sarah started to look around. Everything was beautiful. The breeze, the trees down below, the lake they were approaching. A small smile formed across the girls lips as she looked around. Slowly she opened her arms and let them go through the air. She had always imagined this moment, in dreams, in fantasies. She wanted to know what it felt like to touch the sky. Now she knew.

"WOOOOO! YA!" she called in excitement as she continued flying on the dragon, it felt so good. She felt like the skies were hers to soar. She held onto the night furies neck again once it started to tumble down. It started to fall, making both the dragon and Sarah cry in fear as they fell into the lake. Sarah felt water go into her lungs as she tried to take a breath. She started to choke as water continued filling into her lungs. she looked up, seeing she was deep underwater. "Is this how I'm going to die? Right after I have the first flight of my life? Will i never be able to experience this again?" she asked as she opened her eyes one more time.

She saw the night fury she was swimming towards, once it was close to her it grabbed onto her body and started to swim up to the surface. It broke through the water and quickly flew her to the sandy beach. Sarah started to puke up water violently and gaped as the last of the water escaped her lungs. She turned to the dragon who cooed softly, looking at her as though it were concerned.

She looked at the dragon in sheer amazement. "Y-your real, dragons are real, I flew a dragon!" she said as she smiled and looked at the dragon again. "Thank you."

The dragon rumbled happily and nuzzled her cheek. It looked at her with its deep blue eyes. Before Sarah would do anything there was a crash and Cressida and the other Night fury came to the beach. It dropped Cressida and ran over to the dragon that saved her and started to growl and hiss. Sarah looked at Cressida in confusion and the author walked over to her. "You're wet, are you alright?" The author asked, glancing at her, then to the dragons curiously.

Before Sarah could respond to the woman she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to the dragon who was drawing something in the sand. Sarah felt her blood run as cold as a reptiles as she lanced at the wet marking in the sand.

"**HELLO"**

**Another authors note.**

**SO sorry that it took so long. I have been having lots of troubles. But I promise you I will do a better job in the future. And I'm sorry if it's more poorly written then the last chapter. The computer I am using does not have grammarly which has been helping me a lot. So sorry about that. SO GLAD I FINISHED.**


	6. Chapter 3: An unexpected occurrence

**Authors note**

**Hello! It is ME! Coming to you from quarantine! I recently got my Chromebook so I won't have to rely on my parent's computers to do all my work. **

**(I live with my parents and don't have a lot of money, mainly because I'm not sixteen yet) I am excited about this chapter! It reveals some of Cressida's and Dean's backstory. (Which isn't at all true, I made it up) . I also want to mention quickly that to feel like the story is going very quickly. It's just my opinion. Turns out writing is a LOT harder than I expected. Anyway, tell me what you think and review if you have anything you'd like to ask or bring up!**

**Also, there is gore and pain in this chapter, so if your not into that stuff skip Sarah's dream.**

_***Sarah POV***_

Sarah looked down at the word in front of her. She looked back at the black dragon in awe and shock. She didn't know what to think. All her life she had loved how to train your dragon. And now the most important essence of that story was in front of her. It was hard to believe, also that the night fury hadn't eaten her instead.

"C-can you understand me?" she murmured, glancing at Cressida looking at her and back at the dragon. The Night Fury nodded slowly and licked her quickly, making her clothes wet.

"Ugh!" Sarah said and looked at the dragon again. "Why would you do that?". The dragon gurgled happily and started to write again.

**Because I wanted to, I came to say goodbye to you.**

The dragon wrote and cooed softly. She didn't understand, goodbye? She didn't even know who the dragon was. 'W-who are you? I just met you." She said and was surprised when the dragon shook its head.

"**My name is Luna, sound familiar?" **

Sarah started up at the dragon in shock, tears started to roll down her eyes. She immediately hugged her friend. "H-how did this happen to you? Who is the other dragon? Why did you take Cressida?"

"**We took Cressida to ask her if she can help, the other dragon is my friend, Bethany."**

A pang of jealousy stung Sarah when she looked at Bethany. Why wasn't she a dragon? Why hasn't she mentioned Bethany? She looked at Cressida, who was glancing at the writing.

"How could I help you?" Cressida asked the dragon. Sarah looked at the author in disbelief, THAT was her first question!? Not, DO DRAGONS EXIST?! Or maybe _how _on earth did a person get transformed into a dragon?!

Luna simply started to write in the dirt again, the dragon talons were smooth and sharp, Sarah couldn't help but admire them.

"**We thought you might know how to turn us back into humans since you most likely would be more helpful than dean, and he would be too heavy for us to drag."**

Cressida snorted with laughter and nodded. "I honestly don't know what happened, or how I could change you back, could you please explain to me what happened?" The author asked.

Bethany walked up to them and pushed Luna out of the way and started to write herself.

"**We got blasted by a Night Fury, both of us."**

The author looked up at them, her gaze steady and calm. She shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know what to do, you're stuck like this."

Sarah nodded again and looked around, they were in the literal middle of nowhere, She felt scared, her mother was probably so worried, and people could start hunting Luna and her friend.

Luna opened her jaws to show her smooth sharp teeth, the dragon laid down and huffed. Sarah watched as Luna swerved her tail and the fin blocked her face. Before Sarah could ask what she was doing she started to hear snores erupt from the two dragons.

Sarah glanced at Cressida, thoughts and questions swirling in her head. The author gave her a genuine smile and sighed. "Well…. This was certainly not how I expected my day to go!" Cressida laughed.

She giggled. Enjoying Cressida's presence. Questions formed into her head and she couldn't help but blurt one out."Why weren't you scared of them when they took off with us?" She asked.

Cressida looked at her and sighed.

"Well, I have never been afraid of dragons, large or small, they are all connected. I was surprised when they took me. But I should have known they where alive, they were breathing very lightly, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I certainly thought something was… different about them. But I never would have guessed that they would have kidnapped me and some child!" she laughed.

Sarah felt sick to her stomach, had Cressida met a dragon…? The author glanced at her, giving her a look of slight pity… and envy? "Let's go have a little chat," Cressida said and started to walk away as Sarah followed feeling a pang of fear as they started walking deeper into the woods.

She looked at the old woman with wide eyes as the author sat down on a large rock. Sarah sat beside her"So what do you want to tell me?" She asked. Feeling as though there was something important that she needed to know.

Cressida looked at Sarah in the eyes and started to speak, her tone was soft and had a pang of sorrow.

_"It's a long story, it goes back from when I was young, I always believed in dragons, since I was little. I would go and explore the island I lived on to search for them, although I would just always come back with bruises and cuts because I would fall into the multiple caves on the island, get scraped from rolling down a hill and splinters from falling off trees._

_I never found anything, I tried for years. When I was around ten I decided to go searching one last time, and then give it up. I felt as though I had lost hope. My mother hadn't liked my beliefs and thought it was ridiculous._

_But as I searched the island I saw a small cave. I had never noticed it before, my mother had always told me I should go there since there were usually high tides. I looked into it and I saw it went downwards, which meant I could get stuck and drown if there were any high tides. _

_But I went inside anyway, my curiosity got the best of me. I went for a long way until I realized that the cave was getting taller and wider until I was able to stand up, I continued downward expecting seawater to come up any second, but it never did. I went deep underground, it felt like hours of walking, and it was dark and I couldn't see my hand in front of me._

_I couldn't see and I didn't see a hole in the cave, I walked right into it and I fell into the inside. I splattered into the water, I was scared and I couldn't see very well, I was in unknown waters in the middle of nowhere. I swam until I found shore, the ground was smooth stone, not like any beaches I had ever known._

_I could see a slight light, it glittered on the rocks and I looked around, seeing I had fallen into an underground cave with a small little pool of water in it. I tasted the water and it was fresh, not seawater, which surprised me because the island I lived on was surrounded by salt water._

_So I got up and followed the light until I found a hole probably as big as my hand." _Cressida said opening her hand_. "I looked into the hole, I wanted to know where the light had come from._

_I saw a whole world before my eyes, I saw glowing plants, rocks that spiralled up like a twisting horn going higher than the biggest mountains, and I saw crystals growing from the rocks shining brightly in different colours and sizes. I was about to go and try and find a way out when I saw something moving in the hole. I looked more closely and saw something small, and green with long back frills._

_I remember watching it for long moments. Eventually, I saw its large eyes look at me, they were a fiery orange that looked as though its eyes were made out of flames themselves. The thing started to fly towards me, When it came closer I could see it had horns and small green wings with small red scales. I finally realized that it had to be a dragon, the thing I had looked for since I was young. Before I could fully distinguish its features it flew away, back to its flock. _

_I stayed and continued to watch from the small hole, I saw many different dragons. Ones that were tall and had large wings larger than ten feet. I saw dragons rise from the water and roar mighty roars. I watched in amazement and probably stayed for hours._

_I decided to leave after a long while, but I always came back, I never told anyone. It was my little secret. I would write and draw them, eventually, I saw the same dragon that I had seen the first time I was there. It had been hesitant to me. The dragon would squeeze through the hole and would watch me from the other side of the cave." _Cressida explained and gave a weak chuckle.

_Eventually, the dragon saw I wasn't a threat, he eventually came close enough to me that I could touch him, he growled. Then I did the same thing hiccup did in the movies. That did the trick._

_That dragon became my best friend, I based Toothless off of him, Their where many times I would come and he would be waiting for me, we played the best games, he would also steal my lunch if it had meat or fish in it._

_He was the best thing that ever happened to me. But dragons don't live forever. Unfortunately, Toothless's was cut short. He died in my arms, he fought another dragon and got badly hurt. I found him sounded, I tried to help him, but I wasn't enough." _The author said with a few tears going down her cheeks

_"But I wrote in honour of him, he was an amazing friend and our bond was close, The stories of hiccup and toothless where….. Partly true, along with dragons I found old scrolls that were in Norse, it talked of a child and dragon that did great things together. The child's name was hiccup….. And I honestly must say the dragon was a night fury. But I changed it to my dragon friend. I wrote about the things the boy and dragon, and I wrote my own stories as well. So toothless would stay in my heart._

_Years passed, and I continued writing, but I felt lonely, I wanted affection, so I started to go on dating sights, it turns out Dean wanted the same thing, because he was a match for me, and I eventually met him._

The author huffed and looked at Sarah. "I deeply regret this part of the story." She said and continued.

_"We talked for the first time and he seemed so interesting, he asked me all these questions, he taught me so many things. After three years of dating I asked him if he could be trusted with a secret, he said yes and we went through the tunnel._

_I showed him what I saw, he was amazed, and we saw a dragon that I had only seen in pictures of the old scrolls of hiccup haddock the third. The light grey dragon looked quite old and frail, but still powerful._

_It was a Night Fury with some Light fury traits, such as the smooth tail and smaller feet. Dean and I were both amazed, I drew it for inspiration purposes. Dean couldn't stop talking about it, he rambled on and became angry how I haven't shown this to the world and made a huge profit. _

_I tried to explain that it wouldn't be fair to the dragons and that they would most likely be killed. He still didn't listen and a few weeks later he went to Dreamworks studios and said he had a new movie idea, based on my book series. I was disgusted and immediately rejected the idea. But he blackmailed me and told me that if I don't except then he would tell the whole world about the dragon's existence, then they would all die._

_So I had to agree to the movie, and we broke up obviously, but he still got what he wanted, and I learned he never wanted me, just my secrets...". _Cressida said with slight tears in her eyes.

Sarah was shocked, she was first surprised that Cressida and Dean used to DATE, but also the fact that Cressida SAW the hidden world, it was amazing, and it explains how Dean came up with the movie.

He was a liar. They both stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say next. Then Cressida got up. "We should go back." Sarah couldn't form any words, so she just nodded.

Sarah walked back with the elderly author, she understood now why Cressida wasn't as afraid of the dragons, it made sense. Sarah was also upset, everyone's favourite producer blackmailed Cressida and used her, it was awful! But she still didn't understand why Cressida had told her this, it didn't make any sense, why didn't Cressida tell Luna and her friend instead?

As they walked back into the beach, one of the black dragons shot its head up, Sarah realized it was luna and smiled at the dragon.

Luna titled her head to the side and got up and started to wite in the dirt.

**"Where were you?" **

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Cressida."We just needed to stretch our legs." The author simply stated. Sarah looked at the woman startled, why didn't she let her speak? Why weren't they allowed to know about the hidden world?

Before she could ask the author anything her dragon friend huffed and opened her wing, Slowly she walked over to her friend and laid down. The ground was hard, but Luna's wings were warm and comforting.

Sarah looked up and saw Luna's face and the huge wing around her, she could see her friend looking at her with happy eyes, but she could see something else, she didn't know what. But as soon as the new emotion appeared on her friend's eyes it disappeared.

She looked around one last time before closing her eyes, she saw Cressida sitting upon a rock, looking up at the sky as stars came into view. Sarah couldn't help but feel bad for the woman, she had been through so much and couldn't tell anyone about it, other than her for some reason.

She finally closed her eyes and drifted slowly off into sleep.

_Sarah opened her eyes and she realized she was flying, she was a dragon flying free. The thing she had wanted since she was young. Soon she slowly drifted into sleep felt the wing underneath her wings, it felt so good, she roared with glee and she heard echos in the distance. She felt herself fly towards it. Suddenly she felt pain, it felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest. Her eyes opened and she saw herself falling, her wings were torn and her vision was bloodied. She felt blood erupt from her mouth, tasting the salty tang of it as it dribbled out. She tried to roar for help but blood was choking her, she gagged and saw a dragon flying towards her, someone was coming to help her! The dragon approached her, her talons went up, trying to reach for the dragon, they were going to save her from this pain!_

_She was wrong._

_The dragon flew down and she could see its face, it was Luna, why want she catching her? She wasn't helping her at all, she seemed to be laughing as she was plunging towards her death._

"_H-help me….." She choked out as she looked down and saw the ground, covered with sharp spikes, they were oozing with green liquid. Luna laughed at her._

"_**You will NEVER be one of us! You are no dragon, You shall watch everyone die, and it's your fault!"**_ _The dragon she had called her friend for so long laughed. Out of thin air, her mother appeared, in the claws of Luna, before she got impaled by the jagged rocks she heard a sickening snap, a scream of terror from her mother, and Luna's cold laugh. _

Sarah woke up, panting and gasping for air, she still tasted the blood in her mouth and the pain in her chest. Her eyes widened when she saw Luna, on instinct she wriggled out of Luna's grasp. She looked at her friend, peacefully sleeping.

"W-What happened…..?" she gasped. It was a dream she had just had, but it felt… so real. She couldn't look at Luna, even though she knew that none of it was real, she still saw the images of Luna snapping her mother's neck snd laughing so evilly.

She got up and slowly started to walk towards the forest, she needed a moment, she wasn't sure if she could sleep again tonight…..

As she walked deeper into the woods she felt a cold breeze surround her, she shivered and continued, feeling mud squelch onto her shoes. Sarah turned around and couldn't see the beach anymore, only her muddy footsteps, she sat down on a tree root and she felt tears going down her face, she tried her best not to wail, she felt so much fear and pain. She wanted to go home, where she could embrace her mother in a hug, smelling her warm scent of food and fabric.

She sniffled and her head shot up when she heard a loud snap of a twig, she looked around, seeing nothing but darkness and the faint moonlight.

"H-hello?" she asked. Glancing around fearfully, had Luna waken up to her not being there? "L-luna?" she called quietly, whipping the wet tears of her face.

Two large blue eyes opened a few meters away from her At first, Sarah thought it was Luna, then realized that the eyes were different. They weren't a dazzling dark blue like the ocean water on warm summer nights, the eyes where the blue of ice under the moons bright glow on a long winter night.

Sarah tried not to scream, feeling fear swell up inside her. She didn't know this dragon, and she didn't know its intentions. Slowly the dragon came out of the shadows, the dragon was tall and healthy-looking, with a sturdy build. She realized it looked like a night fury, but…. Not quite.

The dragon's nose was a snowy colour, and its underbelly, paws, and ear tips were all white as well. The body seemed slimmer and the scales on the dragon's body were smoother. The rest of the body was midnight black.

The dragon's wings opened and she looked at it, their eyes locked for a few moments. The dragon looked like one of the night lights from the third How To Train Your Dragon movie. But that was impossible…. Dragons couldn't live that long, could they?

The dragon edged closer to her, it's piercing straight on her. Sarah stepped back and felt the tree behind her, making it she couldn't back up any further. She looked at the tree and back at the dragon, who was crawling up to her, inch by inch, until the dragon was barely five inches away from her face.

The dragon made a slow rumble and Sarah tried to back away, "D-don't hurt me…" she murmured, surprised that she said that, she was always curious to meet a dragon, and now she was meeting one that wasn't someone she already knew and she was afraid?

The dragon quickly grabbed her and she screeched in terror, the dragon wrapped its tail around her so she couldn't move and the dragon started to sniff her with curiosity.

As she calmed down and looked at the dragon as it was sniffing her hair, she realized she could faintly see through the dragon? What was happening? Was she still sleeping somehow?

"W-who are you?" she asked. The dragon looked at her again and stared into her eyes. Sarah wriggled and was able to take her hand out of the dragon's grasp. She put her arm out like how hiccup did with toothless and looked away. "_I hope this works….. If this is the same nightlight then maybe it doesn't pose a threat."_ She thought.

She waited, and waited, but the dragon's nose didn't come into the palm of her hand. She heard a loud noise like the noise from an electric fence. She opened her eyes and saw the dragon's mouth open and wide, purple light coming from the back of its mouth.

"_Nononononononononononononononono! This can't be happening!" _

She tried to wiggle free, thrashing back and forth trying to get out of the dragon's grasp. "HELP!" She screamed, afraid for her life, how could this happen? She wasn't threatening in any way!

Sarah looked at the dragon pleadingly, the fire was still being built up, and the nightlight didn't look angry in any way, what was happening?

She heard the fire being shot, the dragon let go of her and she fell backwards as the ball of fire hit her head. She felt her whole body engulfed in fire, she felt pain, worse than her dream. She gasped and tried to move, but couldn't. She was suffering, why would the dragon do this?

"_I'm dying…. I wanted to be able to hug my mom... One more time before I left…."_

Finally, she closed her eyes, taking in an agonizing breath of smoke before finally falling into unconsciousness.

_***Luna POV***_

She was sleeping peacefully, she was dreaming of her family, celebrating her little sister's eighth birthday. She smiled as her sister blew he candles out, she smiled and hugged her sister.

Suddenly her sister screamed, it sounded distant as if she was far away.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically, holding onto her sister with her hands….. Why did she have hands? She was a dragon, her sister screamed again. She closed her eyes and opened them again, she was no longer with her sister in their warm house. Instead, she has outside, on the sandy beach, once again a dragon.

Luna opened her wings o see if Sarah was awake, she wasn't there. Someone screamed, it was Sarah…...

Luna shot up and roared. "Sarah? Sarah?! SARAH?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face Bethany and Cressida.

"What are you yelling about?" Her friend asked sleepily.

"Sarah is gone, and I heard her scream come from the forest!" She yelled. Bethany didn't seem fazed.

"She probably went on a walk and got spooked by something in the woods," Bethany said and shrugged. "Besides, it's most likely she tried to get back to her mom, she probably plans on telling them on our location." She continued.

Fury erupted from her chest, "Don't you EVER say that! She would NEVER do that!" She growled, her claws digging into the sand.

"I know she wouldn't go back without saying goodbye, and she would NEVER tell anyone, she is one of the people I trust most. Did you get that? So shut your maw before I do it for you!" Luna growled in rage, Bethany nodded, looking somewhat surprised at her response.

She sighed, she didn't like rage controlling her, but at the same time it was hard not to get mad at Bethany, sometimes she could be so rude! Bethany also knew NOTHING about Sarah, she had no right to judge her like that!

"I'm going to look for Sarah, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Luna huffed and walked away, her tail dragging across the sand until she walked into the woods. Luna needed to find where the screams came from, she hoped Sarah was alright.

As Luna continued to walk through the thick forest she felt the earth become moister, the trees started to grow thicker the further she walked along, almost covering the moon from sight.

"Why is this place so different from where we made our camp?" She asked herself. It was as though the forest was closing around her, she felt as though she was trapped.

After what felt like hours of walking, she saw a large willow tree, larger than all the other trees, its branches twisted and the leaves were long and smelled fresh. The trunk was larger then she was, its bark was study and thick. As she grew closer the saw something limp in the shadows.

"Sarah?" she asked and ran up to the figure. She dragged it out to where she could see it in the moonlight. Not noticing how big the body was. She panted as she finally dragged it to where the moonlight was. She gasped at the sight, the body was a dragon, more specifically a night fury. Its body was lean and the dragon's scales glimmered in the light of the moon. Lighter scales went down the dragon's body. She was smaller than Luna and the nubs on her face were smaller and rounder. Her scales were shiny and perfect, smooth and round. Her own which were dirty and were larger and overlapped each other.

Who was this dragon? What happened to Sarah? Had the dragon had something to do with it? With a panic she realized that the dragon hadn't moved, she nudged the dragon roughly, no answer.

Was the dragon dead?

She went over to the night furies chest, there was a heartbeat, and the dragon was breathing softly. Luna sighed and grabbed the dragon by the neck and threw her onto her back.

"I'll take her back, then I can continue to look for Sarah." She mumbled to herself as she grunted and continue to walk, the other night fury was smaller then she was, but it didn't mean it was any easier to carry her.

Luna crawled back to Bethany and Cressida, both were looking confused and their eyes widened when they looked at her back. She dropped the dragon off of her back with a grunt and fell in defeat. "Can't, walk... so, tired." She said and looked at the dragon.

Bethany and Cressida walked over to her and the other dragon, both with confused glances.

Bethany grunted, "More weirdos to come along on this exhilarating adventure?" She joked.

Luna stood up and whipped her in the face with her tail, making Bethany go backwards and chuckle. "I was joking!" her friend said. "What happened?" the author asked and inspected the other dragon.

**"I found her in the woods while I was looking for Sarah."**

She wrote, the author nodded and continued to look at the dragon. Bethany walked up to Luna and smiled at her. "We'll find her, don't you worry, I'm sure she's looking for us now." Bethany murmured, trying to seem sympathetic, but luna heard a hint of sarcasm in the dragon's voice.

Luna stared at Bethany and sighed, she knew Bethany was trying to be friendly, but she knew for whatever reason her friend didn't like Sarah very much. She got up and stretched, about to leave luna started towards the woods until she heard a faint groan and she turned around. The new dragon's eyes were slowly blinking open. The night fury's eyes were a bright red, reminding Luna of blood.

The dragon looked around, clearly confused and scared. "I-I was just outside, what happened? Why am I with all of you? Was that dragon attack just a dream?" The dragon asked. "Who are you?" Luna asked. The dragon sounded familiar, and she was talking like she knew them.

"Luna! How I can understand you? How is that possible? I must still be dreaming!" The dragon said and smiled and looked around. "You all look so real though…"

Luna looked at The night fury confused, she knew her name? How? Then it struck her like lightning, but how was that possible? How could Sarah have turned into a dragon?

"S-Sarah?" Luna asked. "Yes? Why do you look so confused?" Sarah asked her, obviously not knowing what had happened to her. "You aren't dreaming." luna said. "Wal over to the water and look at yourself…" Luna said and her friend looked at her confused. Sarah got up and looked at luna.

"What's on my back?" Sarah asked and luna pointed to the lake, "LOOK!" she said. Sarah looked at her confused and obeyed. Luna walked beside her and they both looked at their reflections together. Sarah's face was shocked, her friend's mouth was wide open.

"Did I mention your not dreaming?" Luna said chuckling. She looked at her friend, but she was just surprised to see the sorrow in her large red eyes. "What's wrong?" luna asked and Sarah turned to her. Her friend hugged her tightly. "I'll never be able to seem my mom again…" her friend muffled in her shoulder.

"Sarah…. I know its hard….." she said and sighed and hugged ber back. "It's hard for me too, but we'll get through this together….." She said. Sarah growled and unlatched the hug and glared at her. "I don't WANT to get through this! I want to go home!" Her friend screamed.

Sarah stalked off, her tail lashing behind her. Luan sighed and watched as Sarah went to the other side of the beach. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked down to see Cressida looking up at her, giving a smile of sympathy.

"I'm sure you were like this at first, right?" Cressida asked. Luna thought about it, a stab of guilt surged through her. No, she had never felt such strong emotions about leaving, she felt sad, but she just continued. Guilt overtook her, how could she have been so selfish? She had two little siblings, her parents were probably worried sick!

Cressida sighed and smiled weakly at luna. "No, huh? I guess that's somewhat understandable, I assume you didn't think much about them at all these past few days have you?" Cressida asked again. Still pricking with guilt her ears flopped down and she nodded slowly.

Cressida just continued smiling. "I admit… that's a bit selfish, but you have a lot more on your plate right now don't you?" Cressida asked and luna turned her head away from the author in shame. The author continued talking, "Its alright, I understand, having a new role can make you forget how important things are to you." Cressida said and walked away.

Luna sighed and saw Bethany looking at her, with a glare, saying "_You are selfish." _Luna walked away and went to the farther part of the brach and looked down at her reflection. All she saw was a night fury. She couldn't help but wonder why her family hadn't affected her. She still didn't feel very much pain, except for a few people in her life, her brother, her father, and her grandmother. Mostly the rest of her family felt more distant towards her.

Her mother always worked, she didn't get along very well with her sister and step-parents. And her other she didn't have a very strong relationship with her other grandparents. Guilt continued to prick in her belly, she might have not had a very strong connection with them, but she should be feeling more sadness, pain. She had barely even thought about her family at all, was she just that selfish? Had being a dragon been something she wanted for so long that she just blocked out everything else that was important to her?

She just sighed again and looked up at the stars, they twinkled at her, she just wanted to say goodbye, one more time, so everyone could know she was alright. As she expected to have an ordinary life. Ut this was her life now, she must have just accepted it sooner than the others. She looked back at her two friends, Bethany was still glaring at her. And Sara was still on the other side of the beach.

She looked up at the stars "I promise ill find my family, and I can apologize to them myself." she said up to the stars. She thought for a moment one twinkled but shook it off. She sighed and looked down at the pool once again. "I promise…."

_***Sarah POV***_

She sighed and glanced at Luna on the other side of the beach, she shouldn't have yelled at her. How could she have been so mean?

She looked in the water of the lake and looked at her reflection. "_This is me…" _She thought ad sighed, her round head was smooth and she had large red eyes. Why was she a dragon? Had Dart done it too her?

Questions whirled around in her head like a tornado. Her mi whirled and she slumped down. Why did the world do this to her? She wanted to be a dragon so badly for most of her life, but now that she was… she felt almost empty.

Sarah continued looking down at her reflection, she sighed again and her head shot up as she heard a growl. Bethany was stalking behind Luna. Her friend hasn't noticed and she yowled.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed as she saw Bethany lunge at her friend, the two black bodies tumbling in the sand.

Sarah got up and started to run towards them, her tail and wings dragging in the sand. She watched in horror as she came closer. Both dragons had claws dug into each other, their teeth both in a snarl, Bethanys was dripping with blood.

Luna slashed at Bethany's shoulder making the dragon scream in pain, she saw as Bethany lifted her claws up and on instinct Sarah started to run. She rammed into Bethany at full force and felt herself spin in the sand. She pinned the other dragon down and snarled. A primal force came over her and her claws dug into Bethany's scales.

"Sarah stop!" she heard and turned to Luna running up to them, having multiple cuts, on her shoulder, a large bit on her arm, and her cheeks had claw marks on them. Her claws were bloody and dripping with Bethany's blood.

"She tried to kill you!" Sarah said, still holding on tightly to Bethany. "No, no she didn't! She attacked me, and I don't know why, but I don't think she was trying to kill me, right Bethany?'

Luna's friend snorted, "I thought maybe if I could beat you that I could be leader, you keep making the shots, and I'm sick of it! Sarah made me realize that I can stand up to you! You don't even care what I'm feeling! You only care about yourself!"

Sarah glanced at luna and in horror watched as her friend's eyes clouded with sadness, did she do this? Was this her fault that she was sad?

She watched as luna looked at both of them "Bethany's right, I never realized how hard this must be for both of you, and I let my excitement get the best of me, making me almost forget about my family. I feel selfish and awful. Now that I had time to think I now understand your pain. Of family, if I'm being honest I barely thought of my family at all. This entire time I was only thinking what was ahead of us."

Sarah felt her heart melt, she walked up to luna and looked up at the larger Night fury. "I forgive you." she murmured and luna smiled and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. "Thank you…." she heard her friend murmur and release the hug.

Bethany coughed and she and luna looked at her. Luna glared at her. "You could have told me how you felt before attacking me," Luna growled. Sarah looked back at Bethany, seeing her wounds. Bethany had a long scratch down her side, one of her shoulders was slashed, oozing blood, and she had the claw marks in her sides which Sarah had given her. She felt a stab of guilt but ignored it. Bethany had tried to hurt Luna, she had a very good reason for hurting her, to save her friend.

Bethany walked away and went to the lake and started to clean herself. Luna went to the other side. Sarah followed her friend and Luna gave her a grateful smile.

"Sorry about that," Luna said, Sarah shook her head. "It's fine to let's just worry about your wounds," she said.

"The wounds aren't that deep," Luna said to her and started to rub water on the wounds, making the blood go into the water.

"Well thank you for helping me."Luna said to her, "I think I could have finished her off myself, but you certainly stopped the fight sooner, I thank you for that." her friend said.

Sarah gave a small smile and her nose twitched at the salty smell of the blood. She watched as Luna started to lick her wounds, then remembered that night fury saliva was supposed to have healing remedies.

"So, after I finish up would you like to learn how to fly?" she asked and Sarah looked at her in surprise. "M-me, I don't think I can." She said

Luna laughed and gave a toothless grin. "Of course you can! Were night furies! We are born from lightning and death!" her friend laughed and ran away from her.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Sarah said laughing. She followed her friend to a large rock and over the horizon, they could see the small lights of a city.

They walked to an opening where a lake stretched out as far as the eye could see in the distance, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked her. "My mom, my brother and sister, my dad, I can't go back now, I'm a dragon," Sarah said. Luna nodded sadly. "You have to stay strong." her friend said and smiled at her and nudged her.

"Let's get you into the water," Luna said and jumped in, splashing Sarah in the process. She laughed and jumped in too. She shivered, the water was cold.

She smiled and relaxed, Luna sat beside her. "Soooo, wanna play?" Luna asked her.

"Wasnt I supposed to learn to fly?" she asked and luna shrugged. "Playing is more fun," Luna said and lunged at her playfully.

She dodged and batted her friend playfully and Luna jumped again barreling both of them under the water. When they came back out she was gnawing on Luna's ear.

"You win." Luna laughed as Sarah got off and laid down and smiled. "Now let's get out of the water! It's time to fly!" Luna roared happily, running out of the water. She followed close behind.


	7. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note**

"**Hello, I am sorry it's been over a month since I posted, I have had a lot of school work to deal with, I shall make a more regular schedule once its summer break, I hope you enjoy it!"**

_***Sarah POV***_

Sarah followed, feeling excitement tingle up her spine, could she really fly? Was she ready? Did she even deserve it? Could she even do it? She was nothing like Luna or Bethany, she wasn't strong, she wouldn't ever hurt anybody! But wasn't that what being a dragon was all about?

She walked up beside Luna, who was walking with her head up, her friend's scar on her shoulder was still bleeding a little. 'We'll be flying? Like with our wings?" Sarah asked nervously, she didn't want her friend to know how scared she really was. Sarah saw her friend holding back a laugh. "Yes, with our wings, not our feet." Luna said giggling.

Sarah looked at her friend's shoulder again. "Hey Luna, what about your shoulder?" She asked, worried for her friend. "I'm pretty sure it'll be fine," Luna said, giving her a toothy grin.

They walked on the beach until Luna pointed to a large boulder that veered into the Lake. "That's where you're going to learn to fly!" her friend said cheerfully. Sarah watched as Luna jumped up, her friend's claws clung onto the rock and Luna started to climb up slowly. Her muscles, hunching each time she jumped. Luna's movements were slick and strong.

Sarah watched as Luna climbed to the top, looking up at her from below. "Come on!" Luna yowled down to her. Woa…. _How did Luna climb up so easily?_ She wondered.

Sarah looked at her claws and flexed them, She could do this! She'd never really climbed before in her life, but she could still do this! She hunched her muscles and jumped, putting her claws out and towards the rock.

Her body slammed into the boulder, making her fall backwards onto the sand, she fell with an "_oof"_, the wind being knocked out of her.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked her from above. She got up and nodded at her friend, she didn't want her to worry. She hunched her muscles again, she looked for a crevice this time that she could hold onto with her claws. She jumped again, her body slammed into the rock again, but this time her claws caught onto the rock. She breathed heavily, she did it! She actually did it!

Luna pointed to another crevice in the boulder. She hunched her muscles again, jumping to the next crevice. Her body hurt, and her claws felt as though they were going to pop off, but she continued anyway. She slowly climbed, her breathing heavy and her body started to ache, when she thought she was going to fall again, she saw Luna right above her. Her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

She got onto the ledge and fell on her side gasping for air. "_So... Tired…" _She thought and looked at her claws, which were dirty, yet still looked like they were in perfect condition.

"You alright?" Luna asked. "Ya, just tired." She said breathlessly. "Well, let's go then!" Luna yowled and ran over to the side of the boulder. Sarah followed hesitantly, she saw water below them, making her shiver with fear. At least falling into the water was better than crashing into the ground.

"I'll show you first, then you try, how about we start with gliding?" Luna asked her. Sarah nodded and watched as Luna opened her wings to its full length and waited. Then there was a gust of wind and Luna jumped off, starting to glide softly until she splashed into the water.

Sarah watched as Luna swam out of the water and climbed back up the rock again with ease. Sarah looked at her wings, she didn't know how to move them, they were practically being dragged on the ground as she walked.

"Luna, I won't be able to fly, I can't even raise my wings up and down, much less fly." Sarah murmured, looking up at her friend. She said and was surprised when Luna started to smile mischievously.

"That's what instincts are for." Luna said with a wicked smirk. "_I have a bad feeling about this."_ Sarah thought as Luna nudged her to the side of the ledge.

"Jump."

"_Is she serious?!" _Sarah wondered, she looked down at the water below, it looked black and wicked-looking, she looked around, she started to panic.

She felt the extra limbs on her back, she shivered. Sarah started to try holding them up but failed. "I don't think I can do this, not yet anyway," Sarah said she didn't want to make Luna think that she was weak, but she couldn't do it.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Luna said with a mischievous grin. "What are y-" she tried to say as Luna pushed her off the ledge and Sarah saw the water below her and waited to splatter into it.

_This is going to hurt..._

She waited, and waited, she didn't feel the water, she felt her entire body shiver as she felt the wind in her face. She opened her eyes, looked down and saw that she was right in front of the water, but she wasn't falling into it.

Sarah heard a yowl of triumph, she turned her head to see Luna jumping up and down. She was slowly drifting further away from her friend and the shore, what was happening? The realization hit her like a brick, She was GLIDING with her WINGS! She turned and saw her wings fully extended, how did they do that on their own?

She started to panic again, she was too far from land! She needed to get back! She tried to turn but instead, she plopped into the water like a piece of bait on a hook.

Sarah landed in the wicked black water, she flailed, not knowing what else to do, slowly as the water engulfed her scales she started to relax, she knew how to swim! Slowly, she swam back to the shore, her wings and the waves held her back, but she continued on, feeling as though she were swimming with a bag of rocks on her shoulders.

"I think it might be a good idea if we finished flying practise for today." Luna breathed as she came back to shore, soaked. Sarah growled, Luna had no right to push her! She could have jumped off on her own!

Luna jumped down and smiled at her. She couldn't help but growl, she went nose to nose with Luna and snarled. "Why would you push me like that?!" She hissed angrily.

She immediately felt guilty as Luna's ears drooped, then surprisingly stood up straight and glared at her. "Look, I knew you wouldn't do it yourself, and instinct can be a very important tool while learning to do certain things that you can't really learn or teach, I basically jumped off and fell flat on my face over 15 times before I was able to fly." Luna said.

Sarah felt outraged, why was she being such a jerk?! She could have at least said sorry! Luna also basically just said that she was worthless, by telling her that she wouldn't have jumped!

"_I wouldn't have though…." _The back of her mind whispered. She growled slightly and shook the thought away, she raced over in front of Luna and stopped her, looking up at her friend's big grey-blue eyes. Sarah was surprised to see annoyance flash in Luna's eyes, she felt as though she were being mocked! She didn't think she had ever been this angry at any of her friends before.

"Why are you stopping me? I think we had enough training and you should sleep, I'll keep a guard in case a hovercraft comes trying to find you or Cressida." Luna grunted and looked into her eyes again. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way by pushing you off, I just know that there's a likely chance that we need to fly as fast and as soon as possible if someone comes."

Sarah felt her heart warm slightly, her friend was sorry! She was also going to stand guard, which would be hard because of the little to none sleep. Slowly, she let her friend pass, not saying a word as Luna flew up into a large oak tree and sat on a thick branch.

_***Bethany POV***_

_*Hours Later*_

Bethany yawned, she looked around to see Cressida right next to her, and luna on a large oak tree half asleep with one eye open.

"Well, I'm dead, I hurt EVERYWHERE." Bethany groaned to herself looking at the wound Luna had inflicted on her just yesterday, she had cleaned it with the water but it still hurt a lot.

Cressida woke up and just stared at her before her face turned enraged and she pointed one of her lean wrinkly fingers at her.

"Your dragon side is getting the best of you Bethany, and it's making you selfish and wanting power." Cressida said angrily. She didn't fully understand what she meant, she was just angry. She regretted her decision about fighting Luna, but she didn't understand what her 'dragon side' meant.

So instead of saying anything she just nodded. She was just angry at Luna, since because of her they got into this mess, and everyone thinks they killed two people, it just wasn't fair, or right!

Bethany turned back to the oak tree where Luna was, looking half dead. Had she been keeping watch all night?

"You scare me." She said to herself looking up at luna, then she turned to Sarah, who just seemed to be waking up. Bethany watched as Sarah made direct eye contact with her, immediately Sarah's sleepy face turned angry and disgusted.

Bethany watched as Luna's friend jumped into a tree, quite sloppily she might add, and poked Luna's snout, making the half-asleep dragon wake up. Luna's sleepy form looked up at Sarah, giving her a genuine smile.

_I never saw her give one of me those, I guess I haven't been the best lately, but I mean, can you really blame me? _She thought, glancing at the talking dragons before Luna jumped down and started walking towards her.

Soon enough sat beside Bethany and nodded to her.

"We need to get moving, I'm surprised there have not been any helicopters yet, this forest is pretty big though." Luna murmured. " Sarah doesn't know how to quite fly yet, and she said she wanted to take the journey with us, since she can't go back home as a dragon, and since we are stuck like this we might as well find somewhere we belong," Luna said flatly.

Bethany groaned "Why ME? I am the worst, ugliest and dumbest person and I am turned into a dragon! AND I am STARVING! We haven't eaten in like two days!" She couldn't help but yell at the top of her lungs. She was hungry, tired, she missed her family, she just wanted to go back to school!

Bethany saw that both Cressida and Sarah were turned in her direction and Luna was looking at her in annoyance. "You can keep your voice a little lower, you know, it's almost as if you WANT the humans to find us!" Luna growled, but her voice seemed shaky.

"I DO though! We can explain what happened to us and we can find some way home!" Bethany said, at this point, she didn't care about logic, she just needed to get home!

"No, that won't work, they'll attack us before we could show we used to be humans, and then they might think there are more of us and search for them. If they are though we are all in terrible trouble."Luna said.

Bethany heard a muttering sound and turned around to see Sarah, she had never actually taken a good look at Sarah glancing down at the dirt, she seemed to be writing in the sand with her claws. Bethany had never really taken a good look at Sarah, but now that she did she could see every distinct feature.

The first thing she noticed about Sarah was that she was a lot smaller and thinner then she was, and that she was slightly shorter then Luna, she also noticed the specks of stars on her wings, and her head frills where rounded and her scales looked polished. No wonder Luna used to have a crush on her, she looked perfect….

Luna looked in Sarah's direction, smiling. Luna's friend saw them glancing at her and she bounded over to them. "I need to tell you something." Sarah said suddenly.

"There are more dragons, Cressida knows about them, the Hidden World is real."


	8. Chapter 5: Acceptance

CHAPTER 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Oh….. oh wow, I haven't posted anything in two months… yeesh._

_Sorry about that, I have a tendency to be late with things, I plan to get better, enjoy!_

_Also, sorry the chapters have been a little shorter lately, I will try and get better with that too!_

*LUNA'S POV*

She looked at Sarah, her mind spun. Are there more dragons? Why didn't Sarah tell them this earlier, would this mean she'd have to go there? Where was the hidden world?

Luna looked at Bethany, who looked like she was about to burst, immediately Luna covered her ears, knowing what would come next.

"WHAT?!" Bethany screamed at the top of her lungs. "THE HIDDEN WORLD IS REAL AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT?!" Bethany continued to screech.

"_I should have expected that reaction..." _Luna thought as she saw Sarah slinking back into the sand, she looked like she was trying to turn as small as possible.

Cressida quietly walked behind Sarah, also covering her ears and glaring at the screeching night fury. "Bethany shut it or the whole world will know our location, it's a miracle that we haven't been found yet! Don't ruin it for the rest of us!" Cressida yelled, pointing one of her fingers at the dragon.

Luna turned back to Sarah, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" She asked her friend. "It was something that Cressida felt awful about, she didn't want me to tell anyone, I'm not sure why she trusted me, but she did, and now that I'm coming with you we might as well go to the place we will be safe," Sarah muttered in a quiet tone. Luna could see fear, and sadness in her eyes.

Luna couldn't help but feel sorry for Sarah, she was trusted with a secret and had to tell them to keep the rest of them safe, even though it wasn't what she wanted, none of them wanted to leave everyone they loved and cared for. Luna put her wing over her friend's back.

"Well you told us in the end, that's what's important." She said and looked down at Sarah, her friend gave her a weak smile.

Bethany coughed and they both turned to look at Bethany. "I'm sorry to interfere with this touching moment, but we should leave, and get Cressida to get back before people come to kill us." Bethany reminded them.

Luna nodded and walked over to Cressida and started to write. "Are you going to take me back?" Cressida exclaimed questionably.

Luna finished writing and when Cressida saw it she almost jumped back in surprise seeing the words she wrote.

**Where is the hidden world?**

"How do you know about that?! Sarah told you?!" The author asked angrily, glaring at Sarah, making her friend look down in shame.

Luna blocked Cressida's glare with her wing and scribbled again in the dirt.

**It is better this way, we will be safe.**

Cressida looked at her in surprise "You're not going to find a way out of your dragon self?" Cressida asked questionably. Luna shook her head sadly

**We are dragons now, no human will listen to us, we might find a way to change back, we might not.**

Cressida nodded and sighed. "I understand… I hope you guys have a good life as dragons, you may not be with your families, but you will be happy, I can assure you."

Luna sighed deeply and Cressida nodded at them, giving a wave before turning around. "I can find my way back, don't worry, I may be old but I still know my stuff!" Cressida chuckled and walked away, the forest consuming her in its thick branches and leaves.

Cressida had left for good.

Luna looked at her two friends, Bethany looked angry, but she also looked sad. Sarah looked fully miserable. She felt….. Somewhat relieved. She'd never seen her family again, but she knew they were alive and well, they could go on without her, and she knew that her little brother would grow up to become a fine young man, and her sister a young woman. Her mother and father would turn old, until they died peacefully, wondering what happened to her their entire lives. Maybe one day she'd even get to return to them. She felt content knowing that everyone she loved was alright.

She heard the splatter of raindrops, and soon enough, it was raining, it was soft and gradually turned harder, until it splattered hard enough it almost hurt. She walked into the woods, to let her friends be alone, Bethany was hunched down in the sand, and Sarah looked as though tears were streaming down from her face. She didn't know if night furies were able to cry, but she knew she should let them have a moment to themselves.

She walked into the forest, maple and oak trees surrounded her, she smiled, feeling at home. She felt sadness seeping in, she never would see her family again, she never even got to say goodbye. but she couldn't think about that, everyone she loved was alive and well.

As the forest got thicker she realized that the trees were changing, the maples trees turned into pine, and the oak turned into long willow trees, reaching far above into the sky. She looked up, realizing the branches were blocking the view of the sky.

She felt the needles in her claws, getting stuck in between her odd small nubby fingers.

She saw the long dark shadows of the trees becoming longer, as though time itself was speeding up, she felt scared, confused, and anxious.

She soon saw fog rolling in, it surrounded her, getting thicker as she continued walking. Even with her huge eyes and night vision, she couldn't see through the foggy forest.

Her claws scrunched up, she felt nervous, she didn't know where she was. Her talons forced her to keep going. She wanted to go back, but she knew that she had to find a place where the trees were open enough for her to fly up.

Luna looked around and stopped, her feet itching to keep going, but she just sat down, feeling the mud on her scales as she sat.

She leaned on a large Willow tree, the wind was whistling, the forest was dark. The wind whistled in her ear, she felt like the wind was almost speaking, muttering something. She raised her ears, listening for the wind as it whispered in her ear, it swirled around her, as if there was something alive swirling around her.

_**"North, go north my kin."**_

"_**Follow."**_

"_**Come with us"**_

The wind whistled, it spoke over and over over and over again, it was eerie, but she felt as though it were familiar, as though it was an old friend.

The whisper slowed, and the fog cleared. She looked around in confusion, she saw her trail in the mud and started to follow them back to where she left her friends.

Soon enough the woods once again became less thick and mucky, although it started to rain harder. Her scales ached.

She came back and saw her friends in the same spot she left them, Sarah was looking at her with a worried expression, while Bethany was looking at her in annoyance.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Bethany screeched.

" Bethany be quiet! I was taking a walk and I lost track of time!" Luna growled, not really wanting to tell her friends what happened, yet.

*SARAH POV*

She looked at her friend, which seemed quieter than usual. She watched as Luna walked to the shore of the beach, looking out into the distant waters. She walked beside her and sat down.

Luna turned to her, giving her a soft smile, and turning back into the depths of the water.

Sarah followed her gaze, she looked up at the sky, it was a dark grey, with the rain making it hard to see far into the distance. She felt the rain hitting her scales, making them sting lightly.

'It's funny, how our scales are meant to protect us, yet the rain hurts." She heard Luna say. She turned to her friend, who gave her a toothy grin.

Sarah nodded and looked up at the rock that she had practiced flying on. She walked over to it, maybe she'd get a better view up there, along with being able to check if people were on their way to hunt them down.

Her claws dug into the rock, lightly slipping from the rain, she clawed her way up once again. Once she was on top of the rock she saw Luna looking at her quizzically. A thunderclap rattled the sky, making her look up, seeing the lightning flash.

It hurt her eyes, she looked away and opened her wings in alarm. Suddenly, her wings felt a gush of wind, and she started to glide off the rock against her will. She looked up as thunder and lightning continued to strike in the sky, she felt the cold droplets of water dripping onto her wings and falling off. She looked back in alarm and saw two specks on the land.

She looked down and saw the swirling water underneath her. She tried to turn around, but a gust of wind made her wings fold inward. She pummelled into the water, feeling the terror as the waves swirled over and around her. She coughed and opened her mouth for air before going under the surface again.

She panicked and started to splash upwards towards the surface, feeling her whole body scream at her to stop from exhaustion, but she continued knowing her life depended on it.

_***Luna POV***_

She watched as Sarah flew out into the storm, she tried to call for her, but she wouldn't respond. Luna heard a grunt from behind her and saw Bethany walk behind her.

"What on earth is she doing? Doesn't she know not to fly in a thunderstorm?" Bethany asked. She huffed and watched as Sarah went father into the distance. "I don't have any idea, she doesn't even have enough flying experience to fly by herself yet!' Luna said watching worried for her friend, why was she leaving? Didn't she realize how much of a bad idea this was?

Luna looked down, seeing the sand beneath her. Bethany looked at her and surprisingly put a wing over her back. "She'll be fine, probably, and if she isn't we can help her," Bethany grumbled. Luna smiled, knowing signs of affection like this were rare.

Then suddenly, she heard a scream.

Luna looked up, seeing a dark speck in the sky plummeting into the water. She watched in horror as the waves went over her friend. Immediately she opened her wings but felt Bethany put her talon on her shoulder.

"We are too far, besides you won't be able to drag her by yourself without falling," Bethany said. Luna looked at her, she growled and turned to her. "You _just _said that if she needs help then we would help her!" she snarled.

Bethany looked at her and sighed. "Look, we can't help her that far, she will be too far to reach, and she will be too heavy to carry, I don't think I could help you much, I was barely able to hold Cressida." Bethany muttered. Anger flared inside luna, she wanted to scream in fury, she wanted to bare her teeth and show Bethany that she wasn't playing around. She shook the thought from her head and glared at her friend.

"Then I'll help her without you! I don't need your help anyway, you stay here like a coward!" She snarled and looked around, trying to find something to help her.

Luna's eyes locked with a dead tree, it was slightly cracked on the side, it was right at the edge of the beach. She ran towards it, her heart pounding, She knew that she didn't have long until Sarah would be consumed by the waves.

Luna looked at the tree and rammed into it, she heard a large crack come from the wood. She looked at her shoulder and groaned in pain.

"_Well, at least I have two shoulders." _She thought as she turned and bashed into the tree again with the other side of her shoulder. The tree cracked once again and it fell onto the beach with a _thud_.

Luna felt herself tremble, pain shot up her arms. She groaned and winced, opening her wings and flying into the air. She grabbed onto a branch and started to drag it into the water.

Luna turned as she felt the other side of the log being pushed. Bethany was pushing the other side, helping her bring it into the water.

"I don't think you'll make it, but go try." Bethany murmured and watched as the log floated on the surface. She felt herself give a small smile at Bethany, then she turned and started to steer the log towards Sarah.

Luna beat her wings furiously, feeling the wind fight her with each wingbeat. The rain poured into her eyes, making it hard to see in the storm. The thunder rumbled above, making her flinch. "I need to get Sarah out of the water before she gets electrocuted." She mumbled and looked around, trying to find the purplish form of her friend.

Luna turned around and saw a dark figure in the water flailing around, she realized it was Sarah and started to drag the branch towards her friend.

She watched in horror as Sarah started to go under another wave. Immediately she dove and grabbed her friend's talon, she gripped onto it for dear life, pulling her to the fallen tree. Once Sarah had gripped onto the fallen tree she lifted her head out of the water and looked at her. "Luna! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked after taking a deep breath of air.

Luna laughed and flinched as lightning struck the sky. She looked up at the grey sky and grabbed one of the branches on the fallen tree and started to drag her to shore without answering her friend's question.

The rain poured harder, making her sore all over, each wingbeat became weaker until she fell into sand. Sarah followed her and fell beside her. Luna turned to her friend, she stared into Sarah's warm red eyes and smiled. "What were you thinking?" She asked, with a slight edge in her tone.

"I didn't mean to fly away, I just wanted to see if I could see anyone that was looking for us. I'm worried that they might be preparing something, maybe that's why they haven't started to look for us." Sarah replied worriedly.

"Possibly, I hope not, hopefully, we can leave as soon as possible." She replied, giving a reassuring smile to her friend.

She laid down, watching as Sarah followed in her lead and slumped beside her. Luna yawned and closed her eyes, listening as the rain splattered on the ground and onto their scales.

For the first time in a long time, sleep came quickly.

_***Bethany's POV***_

Bethany woke up, cold, and alone.

She wished she were home, she was utterly alone, Luna and her friend had probably decided to leave her. Since they were nowhere in sight. She knew that she couldn't deal with being a dragon by herself, no matter how much she hated to admit it.

She groaned and got up, the sun shining in her eyes, the storm had just passed, it was still wet, the soil was still damp and the leaves on the trees were dripping water onto her scales. She shook herself and shivered.

"Maybe I can find those idiots…" She groaned and walked around until she saw two sets of footprints smaller than hers. Grumbling, she walked into the forest, looking around as shadows hit her scaly form.

As Bethany walked through the woods, she heard something squish underneath her talons, she looked down, seeing mud seep from her claws. She grunted in annoyance, feeling a pang of homesickness suddenly. Bethany looked up to see birds chirping, hearing birds in the city was an odd thing, but at the moment wished she woke by the sound of cars racing by.

Finally, her ears perked, hearing light breathing in the distance. Bethany followed the sound until she saw two dark lumps covered in sand, dirt, and leaves. Bethany felt a pang of jealousy run through her, Luna had not seen Sarah in a long time, now that perfect purple dragon shows up and Luna was all over her!

Why couldn't she look so peaceful when they were together? A dark part of her mind went back to when she attacked Luna in anger, she was easily defeated. Yet, that had put an invisible wall between her and Luna.

Finally taking a deep breath, Bethany walked up to the pair and nudged Luna's side with her muddy paw. "Five more minutes..." Luna cooed softly, not even opening her eyes to look at her.

"No, up now!" Bethany growled.

Bethany felt a tinge of anger as Luna's eyes opened, showing her friend's annoyed expression.

"What? What could you possibly want right now?" Luna asked in a somewhat harsh tone. Bethany felt a rumble and looked down at her stomach

.

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in days." She said to LunaLuna looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"We both have not eaten in days, Sarah will probably wake up feeling hungry as well. We could try and hunt something." Luna said tiredly. Bethany snorted as her friend mentioned Sarah then realized with a jolt what she said.

"You're joking, right? Right?!" Bethany said, seeing Luna's _I'm not joking _face.

"I-I am not going to go chasing some rabbit, I could get rabies!" Bethany exclaimed, making Sarah wake up beside Luna.

"Hm?" Sarah mumbled as Luna sighed. "First of all eating a rabid animal won't make you rabid, second, what else do you suppose we do? I have no knowledge of where to fish, and for all, we know this lake doesn't even have anything edible to eat." Her friend replied back.

"Well, maybe we can go back to the city and explain everything!" Bethany said, frantic, feeling fear knaw in her belly. "I-If we tell them who we are and what happened I'm sure they will understand, Please!" Said Bethany, feeling tears well in her eyes.

She would not become a dragon, she would not eat raw meat and become bloodthirsty, she would not live the rest of her life in scales!

"No, Come on Bethany, you know this. We can't go back unless you want to be caught and documented or something." Luna Said sternly, but Bethany swore she saw a flicker of sadness in her friend's eyes.

"I also don't think they will accept us, dragons went to the hidden world for a reason," Said Sarah unexpectedly, making both Luna and Bethany look at her in surprise. Bethany felt anger flare in her as she saw Luna smile and nod.

"Sarah has a point, Bethany, they also think we attacked Cressida and killed Sarah, it will be hard to explain that Sarah turned into a dragon." Said Luna, giving her a sad smile.

"Alright... let's hunt." Bethany breathed, giving up.


End file.
